SHOULD BE
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Sifat manusia memang susah di tebak, begitu dengan hati mereka. Terlalu cepat untuk beralih. Ketakutan yang membumbung tinggi membutakan sikap rasionalnya, hingga kalimat cinta yang seharusnya dipergunakan untuk melindungi, mengasihi dan membahagiakannya. Berubah menjadi kalimat bumerang untuk menyakitinya. KyuMin-HaeMin-PsikopatKyu-PosesifKyu
1. Chapter 1

**SHOULD BE**

 **`~.~.~.~.`**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (** **23** **th)**

 **Lee Sungmin (22th)**

 **Lee Donghae (25th)**

 **Im Yoona (2** **1** **th)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Disclaimer :** **Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Tercetus dari khayalan aneh author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun unsur apapun itu. Mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt-comfort.**

 **Theme : Family, M-Preg, Obsessive, Criminal, etc.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Sifat manusia memang susah di tebak, begitu dengan hati mereka. Terlalu cepat untuk beralih. Ketakutan yang membumbung tinggi membutakan sikap rasionalnya, hingga kalimat cinta yang seharusnya dipergunakan untuk melindungi, mengasihi dan membahagiakannya. Berubah menjadi kalimat bumerang untuk menyakitinya.**

 **Warning :** **Banyak adegan kekerasan(maybe), BL, M-Preg, Alur Gaje, Cerita jelek tidak berstruktur, Judul gak nyambung, Tidak sesuai EYD, Membosankan, Typo(s), Update lemot, dll** **.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **SHOULD BE**

 **`~.~.~.~.`**

 **Chapter 1**

"Huft, selesai." Seorang pria manis terlampau cantik tersenyum puas menatap hasil masakan paginya yang telah tertata rapi di meja makan.

Ia menepuk tangan dua kali, beranjak ke dapur hendak meletakkan apron pink yang sejak tadi menemaninya berkencan dengan berbagai bumbu dapur ke meja pantry.

Dalam diamnya, sosok wanita paruh baya berbalutkan pakaian pelayan khas dari Mansion mewah keluarga Lee mendekati Tuannya.

"Nyonya Lee, kenapa kembali menghidangkan semua masakan ini seorang diri. Saya merasa segan?" tanya sekaligus umpatan kegundahan hatinya akan sikap Tuannya.

Pria cantik yang terpanggil mengulas senyum hangat mendengar untaian tersebut. Ia kemudian berbalik, mengulurkan tangan mengusap bahu kanan sang pelayan.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal diriku, Kang ahjuma. Aku memang sudah terbiasa seperti ini, bukan." Pria cantik itu tersenyum, salah satu tangannya meraih cangkir kopi dan meletakkannya ke meja makan.

"Memasak adalah hobiku. Aku merasa tidak direpotkan," lanjutnya.

Kang ahjuma yang berposisikan sebagai kepala maid di Mansion Lee tersenyum segan. Kepalanya mengangguk satu kali.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya Lee. Saya mengkhawatirkan kondisi anda. Saya takut anda kelelahan karena sudah menyiapkan semua hidangan ini seorang diri."

Tawa renyah terlontar dari celah bibir plumnya. Tangan menumpu di meja, menyangga tubuh. Kepalanya menggeleng mendapati tingkah kepala maidnya.

"Aigo, Kang ahjuma. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, memasak adalah hobiku. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun dalam menjalankannya. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Lagipula, suami dan putriku begitu menyukai masakanku. Mereka tidak akan mau makan jika bukan dari masakanku."

Bibir plum itu terpout lucu diakhir kalimat, ia sedikit mengutarakan keresahan hatinya. Kang ahjuma tersenyum, menatap keimutan istri dari Tuannya tersebut. Sepasang manik foxy membulat lucu, serentak menatap Kang ahjuma.

"Oh, jangan lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan nyonya, Kang ahjuma. Aish! Aku ini seorang pria. Ommona,"

Pria cantik itu menekan kening, kepalanya kembali menggeleng tak terima dengan sebutan yang acap kali terlontar. Sedang ia juga acap kali mengingatkan, tapi entah mengapa semua orang maupun pekerjanya senang sekali menyebutnya dengan panggilan, Nyonya.

Meski ia yang berstatus istri dan yang menjadi seorang ibu disini, tak patutlah mereka juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyonya. Sungguh, sejujurnya ia begitu risih.

"Maaf, Tuan Sungmin. Namun, kerap kali Tuan Donghae mengintruksikan kepada kami untuk memanggil anda dengan sebutan Nyonya. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah."

Sungmin mengerjap dua kali, desisan jengah mengalun samar. Decakan pelan mengiringi kalimatnya.

"Ck. Dasar pria itu_." Omelan Sungmin mendadak sunyi ketika sepasang iris indahnya menatap jam dinding.

"Ommo! Aku harus segera membangunkan mereka, Kang ahjuma. Aku tinggal ne," ujar Sungmin sembari meniti anak tangga dengan tergesa.

Kang ahjuma hanya tersenyum, membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu darisana.

.

.

Sungmin perlahan membuka pintu bercat putih tulang di depan tubuh. Menghela nafas sejenak saat mendapati sang putri masih bergelut nyaman di dalam balutan selimut pinknya.

Ia melangkah, memasuki kamar hangat bernuansa pink dan putih serta aroma stroberry yang semerbak di seluruh penjuru ruang kamar. Sungmin meletakkan pantatnya disisi ranjang bocah cilik berusia 5 tahun itu.

Tangannya terulur, mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya yang menyembul dari balik balutan selimut merah jambu.

"Minhyunnie, bangun nak. Sudah jam 6," tutur Sungmin lembut. Dengungan samar terdengar dari balik selimut.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia merunduk berbisik pelan di telinga sang putri. "Sayang, tidak baik telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah," peringat Sungmin yang sontak mendapat respon dari sang putri.

Sosok kecil di balik selimut, bergegas melempar selimutnya ke bawah, menampakkan raut cantik nan imutnya yang tengah merengut kesal.

"Mommy~Minhyun masih mengantuk," rengeknya manja sambil mengucak mata. Bibirnya terpout lucu dengan sepasang pipi mengembung bulat.

Sungmin terkekeh lalu meraih tubuh mungil Minhyun dan membawa tubuh tersebut kepangkuannya. "Apa ini? jelek sekali," canda Sungmin dengan jemari mencubit bibir yang masih terpout.

Minhyun beralih, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sungmin. Sepasang kelopak matanya kembali tertutup. "Minhyun tidak sekolah dulu ne, Mom,"

Minhyun mendongak, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan berbinar meminta belas kasih layaknya seekor kucing yang tengah meminta makan pada majikannya. Sungmin mengerutkan kening, jemari lentiknya terangkat mencubit hidung mungil putrinya.

"Ya, kenapa putri Mommy menjadi seorang pemalas, eoh?!" omel Sungmin tak terima.

Minhyun merenggut, iris foxynya berbayang. "Mommy~~"

"Ani. Kau harus sekolah. Kajja, lekas mandi." Titah Sungmin mutlak membungkam rengekan Minhyun.

Dengan sigap Sungmin membawa tubuh Minhyun ke dalam kamar mandi menghiraukan rengutan imut sang anak. Ia meletakkan Minhyun disisi bathtub, beralih mencari peralatan mandi Minhyun yang terletak disamping wastafel.

"Sikat gigi sendiri, ne. Mommy harus membangunkan Daddy dulu, Arraseo." Tutur Sungmin usai memberikan sikat gigi yang sudah terbalutkan pasta gigi ke tangan Minhyun.

"Nanti Mommy kemari lagi, kan?" tanya Minhyun yang sepertinya tidak merelakan ibunya beranjak darisana.

Sungmin tersenyum, membungkukkan tubuh lantas mengecup kening Minhyun. "Mommy janji segera kembali. Hanya sebentar, eotte." Minhyun mengangguk, kelopak matanya mengerjap polos.

"Nee!" serunya senang, sebab ia telah mendapatkan jatahnya. Sebuah kecupan manis sang ibu di pagi hari yang akan menjadi penyemangat harinya.

Sungmin tertawa sambil mengacak puncak kepala Minhyun sebelum berlalu lenggang dari kamar mandi.

.

.

"Eoh, kau sudah rapi." Sungmin membulatkan mata, sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati sang suami tengah berusaha menyimpul dasinya di depan cermin rias.

Pria tampan berbalutkan kemeja biru muda menoleh, tersenyum hangat ketika mendapati sang istri diambang pintu.

"Kemari, sayang. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," pinta Donghae dengan nada nyaris frustasi. Sungmin menutup pintu kamar lalu melangkah menghampiri Donghae.

Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Donghae, keningnya berkerut dengan sepasang foxy menatap iritasi pada simpulan tak layak di leher Donghae. Helaan nafas terlontar bersamaan dengan gelengan kepala maklum.

"Ya Tuhan. Sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, eoh," gusar Sungmin sambil menyimpul dasi Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh, jemari tegasnya meraih pipi Sungmin dan mencubitnya pelan. "Kau tahu itu dengan jelas, sayang. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirimu. Jadi, jangan pernah berniat sedetikpun dalam hidupmu tuk meninggalkanku." Tegas Donghae mutlak.

Sungmin menepuk kemeja Donghae sekilas, senyumnya terulas lembut. "Kau bisa mengunciku di kamar seumur hidup bila aku berniat pergi," kekeh Sungmin tak percaya dengan kalimatnya.

Donghae tersenyum samar, lengannya bergerak mengerat pinggul ramping sang istri. Mengeratnya kuat serta menekan tubuh Sungmin ke tubuhnya. Kening mereka bersatu, sahutan nafas terhisap bersama.

"Jangan mencoba membangunkan fantasy liarku, sayang. Memang aku akan selalu menguncimu dikamar, terlebih saat malam hari." Donghae meniup pelan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa, sepasang tangan menekan dada Donghae. Mendorongnya menjauh. "Arraseo. Aku harus kembali ke kamar Minhyun."

Donghae meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin, kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat. Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Hae-ah~~," rengek Sungmin berupaya melepaskan cengkraman Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, ia merunduk menyamakan wajah mereka. "Morning kiss," bisiknya. Sungmin menghela nafas, iris foxynya berbinar pasrah mendapati kebiasaan wajib yang sudah tertulis paten sejak 2 tahun pernikahan mereka.

Cup.

"Sudah." Sungmin menjauhkan wajah, meninggalkan kerutan samar di kening Donghae. "Sayang, seperti itu sebuah ciuman?" protes Donghae tak puas.

Sungmin membulatkan iris foxynya. Sepasang alis tebalnya menyatu membuat rautnya nampak begitu menggemaskan. "Jika aku melakukannya lebih dari satu detik. Minhyun akan kembung di kamar mandi. Ish," ketus Sungmin sambil mendelik tajam.

Donghae terkekeh keras, sementara Sungmin bergegas pergi darisana menulikan pendengarannya dari panggilan sang suami beserta kekehan menyebalkannya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "Aigoya. Aku semakin mencintaimu, Sungmin," lirihnya tulus. Iris kelamnya berbinar sendu, menyembunyikan asa semu tak terbaca.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum puas menatap hasil kuncirannya di rambut Minhyun. Ia memiringkan kepala menatap wajah Minhyun dari samping. Ternyata putrinya masih menyimpan dendam kepadanya karena terlalu lama meninggalkan Minhyun di kamar mandi.

Sungmin memutar kursi Minhyun membawa wajah imut Minhyun menghadap sosoknya yang tengah berjongkok di bawah. Tangannya terulur membingkai wajah Minhyun.

"Sayang, bukankah Mommy sudah meminta maaf, heum," gumam Sungmin memelas. Minhyun mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut dengan sepasang lengan menyilang di dada.

Iris bulatnya menatap Sungmin sebal. "Mommy meninggalkan Minhyun lama sekali tadi." Kesal Minhyun mengutarakan gemuruh hatinya.

Sungmin menumpu lutut di lantai. Jemari lentiknya mengusap poni tebal Minhyun yang menutupi kening. Sekilas membenahi kuncir kuda putrinya sebelum mengecup lembut pipi kanan Minhyun.

"Arraseo. Sebagai permintaan maaf mommy. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita makan ice cream?" rayu Sungmin riang.

Iris mengemaskan Minhyun kontan membulat senang ketika mendengar sebait kalimat tentang makanan favoritnya. "Jinja mommy!"

"Heum. Tentu saja." Anggukan kepala dari Sungmin membuat Minhyun turun dari kursinya. Secepat kilat meraih leher Sungmin sambil berteriak senang.

"Kyaaaa! Mommy jjang! Minhyun sayang mommy!" Sungmin melekukkan senyum lembut. Tangan kanan mengusap sayang punggung Minhyun. "Ne, mommy juga sangat menyayangi Minhyun."

"Sekarang kita pergi sarapan, ne. Daddy pasti sudah menunggu kita di meja makan," lanjut Sungmin yang langsung di respon anggukan semangat dari Minhyun.

Minhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menarik tangan Sungmin terlampau semangat dalam iringan langkahnya meniti anak tangga menuju meja makan.

.

.

"Kau ikut ke sekolah, sayang?" tanya Donghae setelah menyeka bibir dengan lap bibir disamping piringnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang sekilas, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan gelas susu Minhyun membantu gadis cilik itu meminum susunya.

"Ne. Ini hari pertama Minhyum masuk Star Kindergarten. Tentu saja, aku harus turut mengantarnya dan menunggu kepulangannya," jelas Sungmin sambil menyeka bibir Minhyun.

Donghae tersenyum. Tangan kanan terulur meraih jas biru gelapnya kemudian ia kenakan. "Arraseo. Ayo, pergi bersama." Pinta Donghae yang seketika menuai kerutan bingung di kening Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, Hae-ah. Nanti kau terlambat. Bukankah tadi malam kau berkata kepadaku bila hari ini ada meeting. Terlebih, jalan kantormu dan sekolah Minhyun berlawanan," tolak Sungmin halus.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Ia berderap mendekat, mengusap puncak kepala Minhyun lalu mengangkat gadis kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya menuai kikikan senang Minhyun.

"Kita berangkat bersama, sayang. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum meeting dimulai."

"Tap_," protesan Sungmin reflek sunyi begitu kecupan cepat dari Donghae melayang ke bibirnya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo, pergi." Titah Donghae acuh menyembunyikan seringaiannya saat seulas rona samar di pipi Sungmin terbayang di mata.

Sungmin menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan gerakan kikuk. Roman wajahnya memerah malu mendengar kikikan lucu putrinya, meledek sikap malu-malunya. "Aish! Dasar. Pria itu brengsek sekali," kekeh Sungmin setengah kesal usai meraih tas Donghae yang sengaja ditinggalkan sang empu di meja makan.

.

.

"Daddy berangkat kerja, ne. Belajar yang rajin dan ingat jangan nakal. Daddy mencintaimu Lee Minhyun."

Donghae berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi Minhyun. Kecupan hangat ia layangkan di kening Minhyun bersama sebaris kalimat lembut penuh pesan tulus.

Lengan Minhyun terulur meraih leher Donghae, mendekatkan wajah mengecup pipi Donghae. "Arraseo Daddy. Minhyun juga mencintai Daddy!" seru Minhyun riang.

Donghae tersenyum, mengusap sekali lagi puncak kepala Minhyun sebelum bangkit beralih menatap Sungmin. Iris kelamnya menatap lembut iris foxy indah itu.

"Aku berangkat." Donghae mendekat mengecup lama kening Sungmin. "Ne, hati-hati." Seulas senyum lembut menambah semangat pagi Donghae. Ia mendesis gemas ingin sekali meraup bibir manis istrinya, namun ia sadar akan keberadaan mereka saat ini.

"Nanti aku jemput," tawar Donghae mengulur waktu. Entah mengapa ia ingin lebih berlama-lama dengan istri cantiknya meski jam terus berputar mendorong dirinya untuk lekas pergi darisana.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aniya. Tidak perlu menjemput kami. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku dan Minhyun berniat mampir ke kedai ice cream terlebih dulu. Kami bisa menggunakan taksi. Tidak perlu cemas." Jelas Sungmin menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku." Pesan Donghae mutlak kemudian berlalu memasuki mobil mewahnya. Kaca mobil turun perlahan menampakkan wajah tampannya.

Senyum lebar serta lambaian tangan Donghae berikan begitu mobil bergerak pelan meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Sungmin dan Minhyun melakukan hal serupa.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, merunduk menatap Minhyun. "Cha, waktunya masuk kelas!" seru Sungmin sambil menarik Minhyun berderap memasuki gedung sekolah.

Senda gurau serta perbincangan ringan mengiringi langkah mereka hingga Minhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum lebar di wajah cantiknya.

Binar foxynya meredup seiring lenyapnya tubuh Minhyun di balik pintu kelas. Berkaca hendak menyeruak keluar. Sungmin menengadah menahan linang air matanya.

"Mommy akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu, Minhyunnie. Meskipun seumur hidupmu tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ayah kandungmu." Jemari Sungmin bergerak menekan sudut matanya.

Sesak dalam hatinya membumbung tinggi menyelimuti kehangatan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. "Lebih baik melupakannya sayang. Lagipula, Donghae sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi ayahmu. Dia tulus mencintaimu."

Sungmin merunduk, menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Tak mungkin ia terisak disini. Sungmin lebih dari sekadar sadar akan keberadaannya saat ini. "Dia sangat tulus mencintai kita, Minhyunnie. Meskipun dia tahu hingga saat ini hatiku belum sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Tapi, dia menerimanya. Dia tetap menunggu."

Sungmin berbalik melangkah pelan menghampiri kursi tunggu yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang halaman depan Star Kindergarten. Hembusan angin membelai lembut balutan kemeja soft pinknya.

Sungmin menyamankan pantatnya di salah satu kursi kosong yang sepi. Tangan kanan terangkat, sementara jemari tangan kiri meraba jemari manis kanannya. Mengusap lembut cincin emas putih bertahtahkan batu saphire.

"Terima kasih, Hae-ah. Terima kasih. Maafkan aku. Maaf, jika sampai hari ini aku belum bisa menyerahkan seluruh hatiku kepadamu. Maaf," lirih Sungmin beriringan dengan gemuruh angin yang berhembus semakin keras.

Menerbangkan setiap bulir air mata yang terjatuh melinangi pipi halusnya.

 _ ***Should Be***_

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan anda menghadiri rapat kali ini, Presdir Lee. Semoga kerjasama ini berjalan dengan lancar."

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya. Ia tersenyum ramah kemudian meraih uluran tangan pria paruh baya didepannya. Partner kerja barunya dari perusahaan King corp.

"Nde, Direktur Hwang. Semoga kerjasama kali ini membuahkan hasil yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya," timpal Donghae sopan.

Ia merundukkan kepala sekilas merespon sapaan hormat dari Direktur Hwang yang hendak melangkah pergi dari ruang rapat. Helaan nafas panjang terlempar dari bibir Donghae. Donghae meluruskan tangan ke atas, tubuhnya serasa remuk dan bibirnya pegal.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu ia terus mengoceh didepan para partner kerjanya dengan seulas senyum ramah. Jemari panjangnya mengusap dagu, memijatnya pelan.

Pintu ruang meeting terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya. Wanita bername tag Soo hyujin itu melangkah konstan menghampiri atasannya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanya Donghae malas. Sepasang matanya terpejam, sedang tubuhnya menyandar penuh pada sandaran kursi.

Hyujin berdehem sejenak, ia meletakkan tiga map berbeda warna ke atas meja. "Dua pertemuan lagi, Presdir. Pertama, pertemuan dengan investor asing dari Rusia di Hotel Santinous Class jam 2 siang nanti. Dan yang kedua, pertemuan dengan investor China, Tuan Koung Lie jam 6 sore di Restaurant seafood Gangnam."

Hyujin menutup notanya setelah mencoret berberapa bait kalimat yang telah terlempar dari bibirnya. Donghae membuka mata, menatap dingin Hyujin yang berdiri tepat disamping kursinya.

"Baik. Pergilah." Tukasnya datar yang direspon dengan tubuh merunduk hormat lantas pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Donghae beranjak dari kursinya sembari meraih tiga map berbeda warna yang tergeletak manis di meja. Iris kelamnya berputar malas, tugasnya semakin bertambah.

"Hahh." Hela panjang mengiringi tangan yang menelusup ke salah satu saku celana bahan miliknya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di layar touchscreen selebar 4 inchi itu.

Dengung panjang khas nada sambung menyapa telinga. Donghae meraih kenop pintu tepat suara seseorang menyapa indera pendengaran. Seulas senyum hangat sontak terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Nado, sayang." Balas Donghae lembut.

" _Ne, Hae-ah. Mengapa menghubungiku?"_

Donghae menyandarkan punggung di dinding koridor kantornya. Kepalanya mengangguk sekilas menerima sapaan hormat dari karyawannya yang tidak sengaja melintas di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa, heum? Tidak bolehkah aku menghubungi istriku sendiri?"

" _Aish. Tidak_ _seperti itu_ _. Aku pikir perbincangan ini akan mengganggu kesibukanmu. Kau sedang meeting, bukan?"_

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, sayang. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu."

Dengungan samar terdengar dari sebrang. Donghae tahu, Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata. Ia kemudian berinisiatif melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Benar, tidak ingin ku jemput?" tawar Donghae memastikan.

" _Ne, t_ _id_ _ak perlu. Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi,"_

Kepala Donghae bergerak mengangguk samar. "Kau masih di sekolah?"

" _Ne,"_

Iris kelam Donghae meredup. "Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya ambigu. Kekehan ringan terdengar dari sebrang telepon.

" _Jangan menggombal. Masih terhitung 4 jam sejak perpisahan kita tadi pagi,"_

"Aku serius. Aku merindukanmu. Hahh...hari ini sangat melelahkan, jika kau tahu. Aku membutuhkan senyumanmu," adu Donghae dengan iris kelam yang semakin mengabur.

Bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan buncahan hangat serta sesak yang entah mengapa mengobrak-abrik pertahanannya.

" _Aku tahu, kau banyak menyimpan fotoku di ponselmu. Mengapa bisa se-rapuh ini, heum? Sesuatu_ _telah terjadi,_ _"_ Nada suara Sungmin melembut. Terbesit perasaan cemas disana yang menuai gemuruh hati Donghae semakin bertambah.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Hening. Perkataan Donghae membungkam bibir Sungmin. Pria cantik itu termangu di tempatnya. Iris foxynya meredup, berbinar penuh rasa sesal.

" _Hae-ah..."_

"Aku mencintaimu." Donghae menggigit ujung bibirnya, menahan nafas mendengar dengung samar di sebrang telepon. Sungmin terdiam, tak membalas.

"Sungmin, aku mencintaimu," ujarnya sekali lagi. Berbagai bait kalimat penuh harap terlantun samar di dalam hati.

" _Ne. Aku tahu, terima kasih,"_ bisik Sungmin pelan. Seraut nada penuh rasa bersalah mengulas senyum pedih di wajah Donghae.

"Gwaenchanha," lirih Donghae menenangkan.

" _Arraseo, aku tutup ne. Sebentar lagi kelas Minhyun selesai. Kau juga harus kembali bekerja. Jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan siang,"_ tutur Sungmin penuh perhatian, berupaya mencairkan romansa pedih beberapa menit lalu.

"Ne, kau juga sayang." Tangan Donghae melunglai, turun dengan hentak kasar disamping tubuhnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca, ia bergegegas memejamkan mata sejenak. Menahan buncahan pedih yang membayangi matanya.

"Sudah 5 tahun lamanya, Lee Sungmin. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu hatimu, heum?"

Donghae menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kantornya. Suara derap langkah tegas menyentak kegelapan Donghae. Ia bergegas menegakkan tubuh, membenahi jas biru gelapnya serta raut kacaunya.

"Ternyata kau disini."

Lontaran baritone datar dari seorang pria tampan berbalutkan jas berwarna abu serta celana bahan sewarna jas yang dia kenakan membulatkan iris kelam Donghae.

Donghae mengerjap dua kali sedetik sebelum suara kekehan ringan terlempar dari bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun. Kau.." Donghae berderap menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan terlempar menepuk bahu Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Oh Man. Kapan kau datang?" tanya Donghae terlewat senang.

Bagaimana tidak senang bila sahabat sepermainannya tiba-tiba datang berkunjung setelah 5 tahun menghilang tanpa kabar, tanpa bertukar informasi ke negara sebrang. Negara Paman Sam, Amerika. Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah, tangan kiri terangkat menyentak tepukan Donghae yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ck. Aku pikir kau sudah berkeluarga. Mengapa masih bertingkah kekanakan?" Kyuhyun berkata sarkas tanpa tandang aling menghentikan tindakan Donghae.

Iris kelam Donghae berputar malas. Ia mundur selangkah, tangan kanan menelusup ke dalam saku celana. "Dan kau tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa," ucap Donghae datar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, lekuk miring sekilas terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Sikapku dari lahir." Ujarnya acuh.

Donghae berdecak pelan. Matanya melirik sejenak pada lingkar arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri. "Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum jam makan siang. Kau ingin berkunjung ke ruanganku sejenak." Donghae berkata tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Ia tengah berkutat dengan tombol lift. Pintu lift perlahan terbuka, Donghae melangkah masuk begitu dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa berucap Donghae menyimpulkan jika Kyuhyun menerima tawaran tidak langsungnya.

"Kau tidak datang waktu itu." Donghae menyandarkan punggung di dinding lift. Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sekilas. "Pernikahanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas meski ia sudah mengetahui arah pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hn." Donghae mengangguk satu kali. Kyuhyun merunduk menatap jemari tangan yang menyibukkan diri berkutat dengan kancing jas. "Aku sibuk." Kyuhyun menguak jasnya, sepasang tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku celana.

"Perusahaan disana dalam masa genting. Jika kau tahu." Kening Donghae berkerut samar. Suara 'Ting' pelan dari dinding lift mengalihkan mata mereka ke arah pintu lift. Tak sampai sedetik, pintu lift terbuka.

Mereka melangkah beriringan. Donghae memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Bila kenyataannya kau seolah menghilang dari muka bumi sejak 5 tahun silam. Sama sekali tidak pernah membalas emailku serta kartu undangan dariku. Kau sama sekali tidak bergeming." Donghae menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

Mengingat kembali bagaimana menyebalkannya teman sepermainannya ini. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasaannya disaat setiap puluhan email yang selalu ia kirim di sela waktu senggangnya sama sekali tak terbalas.

Orbs tajam Kyuhyun sekilas meredup, menampakkkan asa masa lalu yang tersembunyi rapat selama 5 tahun silam. Tidak satupun terungkap meski di hadapan sahabat baiknya sekalipun.

"Aku sibuk. Perusahaan disana berada diambang kebangkrutan. Begitu menyita waktuku hingga tidak ada waktu senggang untuk membalas emailmu."

"Ah, sudahlah," putus Donghae menghentikan topik pembicaraan begitu mendapati nada datar Kyuhyun terselip nada enggan di setiap bait kalimatnya. Menyimpulkan kepada dirinya sendiri jika pria tampan itu terpaksa mengutarakan penjelasannya.

"Duduklah," pinta Donghae sembari berderap ke meja kerjanya. Meraih telepon kantor setelah menombol satu angka disana.

"Ya. Persiapkan 2 cangkir kopi lalu antarkan ke ruanganku, sekarang." Donghae meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya.

Berbalik, menyamankan pantat di salah satu single sofa berwarna hitam. Bersampingan dengan Kyuhyun yang menyamankan tubuh di sofa panjang. "Pasanganmu, benar seorang pria?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Donghae setelah menyusuri ruangan kerja pemuda tampan itu.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Ia menyilangkan kaki, sepasang tangan saling bertaut. Lengan menumpu di lengan sofa. "Kau kira aku berdusta kepadamu."

Bahu Kyuhyun terangkat acuh. Tubuhnya mundur perlahan, menyandarkan punggung pada badan sofa. "Tidak juga." Pintu ruangan Donghae terbuka begitu suara Donghae terlantun mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Seorang office boy melangkah sopan sambil merunduk hormat disepanjang kegiatannya menempatkan dua cangkir di meja. Kembali menundukkan kepala meminta ijin berbalik pergi.

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu. Maksudku, kau tidak terganggu dengan penyimpangan seksualku, bukan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, tangannya terulur meraih cangkir kopi berwarna putih porselen yang tertata di meja. Kepulan samar mengaburkan aroma harum dari kopi menyerbak masuk melalui celah hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kau tentunya tidak melupakan kisah percintaanku 5 tahun lalu, Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar, kemudian menyeduh anggun kopinya dan kembali meletakkan cangkir kopi beserta tatakannya ke meja.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya. Melakukan hal yang serupa lalu kembali melanjutkan kekehannya. "Ya Tuhan. Jangan bilang kedatanganmu kemari bukan untuk bertemu denganku, melainkan mencari pujaan hatimu 5 tahun silam," cibir Donghae yakin begitu mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tanpa langsung mengiyakan cibirannya.

"Hn. Aku tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi." Kembali nada acuh tak acuh Kyuhyun dentangkan. Donghae mendesis jengah. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

Iris kelamnya menerobos ke depan, menerawang jauh. Mengais kata per kata yang menyelubungi hati serta pikirannya. "Aku pikir, dia sudah melupakanmu," celetuk Donghae tanpa sadar.

Kata per kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku tidak peduli," jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Donghae berdecak keras. Ia menegakkan tubuh, memaku wajah Kyuhyun dengan sorot serius. "Kau memang brengsek. Bagaimana jika dia sudah berkeluarga?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris tajam yang berkabut semu. Hati Kyuhyun bergejolak, berupaya mengelak perkataan Donghae yang memang besar kemungkinan akan kebenarannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun tetap bungkam, Donghae kembali membuka bibir. "Melihat kenyataan kau tidak pernah membalas emailku. Aku berpikir jika hal tersebut juga kau lakukan kepada kekasihmu. Terlebih berita tentang pertunanganmu waktu itu. Sungguh, dia pasti sangat membencimu."

Kening Donghae berkerut menyerukan kekesalannya melalui raut wajahnya. Nada bicaranya menenang, namun sorot serta air mukanya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Donghae menggeleng pelan, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Mengapa begitu mudah mempermainkan hati seseorang bila nyatanya dia begitu mencintainya? Dasar pria aneh sekaligus brengsek.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Orbs tajamnya memaku mata Donghae dengan semu absurd. "Kau tidak mengerti biduk permasalahannya. Jadi, berhenti menghakimiku." Tidak ada intonasi marah disana, tetap datar. Tetapi, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membungkam amarah Donghae.

"Hahh...Arraseo. Tapi, setidaknya berilah dia kabar. Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang bagai di telan bumi seperti ini. Dia pasti sangat terluka. Apalagi ditambah dengan berita pertunanganmu waktu itu. Oke, bukan bermaksud ikut campur. Ya, meski aku belum tahu bagaimana sosoknya dan siapa namanya,"

"Tapi, aku begitu yakin jika dia pria yang baik hingga mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini. Seharusnya kau menjelaskannya terlebih dulu kepadanya biduk permasalahannya sebelum meninggalkannya ke Amerika, Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terluka dan mungkin akan tetap menunggumu walau selama 5 tahun berlalu."

Penjelasan panjang Donghae membuka pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia pun tengah merutuki kebodohannya waktu itu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya sekonyol itu? Begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi kekasihnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan sang terkasih terlebih dulu.

Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak mudah termakan dengan ancaman Ayahnya. Seharusnya waktu itu ia memikirkan dulu dampak dan akibat dari keputusannya. Seharusnya waktu itu ia membicarakan permasalahan ini dengan kekasihnya. Seharusnya, dan seharusnya ia tidak pernah meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Bila sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kyuhyun mengurut kening, mendadak pening menyerang saat pikirannya melanglang buana ke kejadian 5 tahun silam. Hela panjang terhempas melalui celah bibir, menghentikan sejenak topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Setidaknya aku akan berusaha." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung, mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan Donghae. "Meski kecil kemungkinannya. Aku tidak peduli."

Ultimatum Kyuhyun menuai hela pasrah dari Donghae. Mengerti akan tabiat keras sahabatnya, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

 _ ***Should Be***_

Jemari Kyuhyun menyusuri badan kemudi, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan seorang wanita cantik yang sejak tadi mengoceh ringan disamping kursinya. Sepasang iris tajam sedikit kecokelatan memandang lurus ke depan. Meneliti setiap deret mobil yang terparkir rapi.

"Apakah mengacuhkanku terasa begitu menyenangkan untukmu?" Sang wanita berujar kesal.

Kening halus yang terbalut make up tipis berlipat jelas, mengekspresikan gemuruh kesalnya akan sikap Kyuhyun yang acap kali mengacuhkan dirinya. Tidak hanya satu kali, dua kali. Tetapi, berulang kali.

Alih-alih mengalihkan pandang demi menenangkan sang wanita. Kyuhyun justru menekan tombol kunci. Suara 'klik' pelan menjadi pertanda bagi si wanita untuk tidak berdiam diri lebih lama di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada urusan. Waktuku sangat berharga untuk sekadar mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelasmu." Datar dan begitu menusuk tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara.

Wanita cantik bernama lengkap Im Yoona tersenyum pahit. Terlalu sering mendengar kalimat kasar dari tunangannya membuat lubang di hati tak kasat mata semakin melebar dan berdarah.

"Tidak bisakah kau_," Yoona meneguk ludah lamat. "Membuka hatimu sedikit saja untukku," lanjutnya parau, menahan getar bibir.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu di hempaskannya keluar. "Aku tidak perlu mengulangnya dua kali. Kau sudah mengetahui alasanku." Kini Kyuhyun memandang Yoona. Menatap datar wajah Yoona yang bersemu merah menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, tidakkah hatimu tergerak sedikit saja untukku. Waktu 5 tahun. Tidakkah lebih dari cukup_."

"100 tahun, 1000 tahun hingga 1 juta tahun kemudian. Itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengubah hatiku. Jangan terlalu berharap. Pertunangan ini hanya sebuah kontrak semata demi melindungi hidup kekasihku. Tidak lebih."

Yoona terisak, ia tak sanggup menahan gemuruh hatinya yang kian mendesak kacau. Tumpah, melebur menjadi satu dengan sakit hati yang terpendam selama 5 tahun silam.

"Bodoh sekali! Setelah kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Akankah dia masih mengingatmu! Kumohon sadarlah! Dia bukanlah pria bodoh yang akan terus menunggu sang kekasih yang hilang entah kemana setelah berkhianat! Ak_."

"Berhenti mengahakimiku!" Kyuhyun menajamkan tatapannya. "Keluar." Titahnya tandas.

Namun Yoona tak bergeming, ia justru tersenyum miring. "Kau ketakutan. Ya, tentu saja. Sebab, apa yang aku katakan benar adanya?" Kyuhyun terdiam, mengalihkan pandang ke kanan.

Yoona meraih pintu mobil, kaki kiri turun terlebih dulu, menyisakan separuh tubuhnya di mobil Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menyerah akan dirimu. Namun, aku juga tergiur dengan kisah cintamu. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Yoona menutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat itu berlalu dengan kecepatan angin. Menerbangkan sebagian helaian pirang Yoona.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak akan." Tatapan Yoona menajam seiring lenyapnya mobil Kyuhyun di belokan basement. Genggaman tangan pada tali tas berwarna silver menguat. Menunjukkan tekadnya.

 _ ***Should Be***_

"Apa agendamu hari ini, sayang?" Donghae melipat korannya dan meletakkannya ke meja begitu bayang Sungmin melintas disamping tubuhnya.

"Belanja." Sungmin meletakkan panci soup yang masih mengepul panas ke tengah meja. Tangan kanan terulur membuka tutup panci, meraih sendok kayu kemudian mengaduk soup tersebut secara hati-hati.

"Persediaan makanan dan juga kebutuhan rumah tangga mulai menipis. Lagipula ini memang sudah akhir bulan." Sungmin beralih menatap Donghae. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika mendapati pancaran mata Donghae.

"Ada apa?" Donghae menyilangkan lengan. Mencondongkan tubuh, memaku wajah Sungmin. "Kenapa tidak kau serahkan saja kepada maid, sayang?"

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kalau mereka salah membeli barang? Bisa terbuang percuma bukan."

"Kau bisa membuat catatan, sayang. Serahkan saja catatanmu kepada Kang ahjuma. Bukankah dia yang paling mengerti tentang seleramu."

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. Tepakan langkah kecil dari arah tangga mengalihkan fokus mereka, mendorong suku kata yang hendak terlontar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi~Mommy~Daddy~!" seruan riang Minhyun menuai tawa ramah dari Sungmin dan Donghae. "Selamat pagi, tuan putri," sahut Donghae gemas sambil membawa tubuh Minhyun ke dalam pangkuannya.

Minhyun terkikik senang, ia menoleh mengecup pipi Donghae. "Mommy, apakah Minhyun sudah terlihat cantik?" tanya Minhyun lucu sambil mengerjap polos ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa, kepalanya menggeleng maklum akan tingkah narsis putrinya. "Kau selalu tampak cantik, sayang." Sungmin berjalan mendekat, merunduk mengusap pipi Minhyun.

Minhyun tertawa lebar. Sepasang lengan bergerak meraih leher Sungmin. "Arra, Minhyun sudah siap. Ayo, pergi sekarang Mommy!" rengek Minhyun penuh semangat.

Bibir Sungmin tergerak, melekuk lembut. "Kita sarapan dulu ne," kata Sungmin sembari mengecup kening Minhyun.

"Ehm," Minhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia lalu bergerak turun dari pangkuan Donghae. Menyamankan pantat di kursi tengah, disisi Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Inikah alasan penolakanmu, sayang." Pernyataan terlontar setelah bungkam beberapa menit, menikmati interaksi hangat antar ibu dan anak.

Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk Minhyun seusai menuang soup ke dalamnya. "Inilah alasannya." Sungmin tersenyum. Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?" desis Donghae gemas.

Sungmin mengusap tengkuk, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi. "Hehe...tentu saja kau harus menebaknya sendiri," cengir Sungmin sambil menyentak tubuh ke belakang, menghindari cubitan gemas Donghae di pipinya.

"Aish. Dasar kau ini." Donghae menarik tangannya, kembali menyilangkannya ke meja. "Baik, aku antar," tawar Donghae.

"Ani. Park ahjussi yang akan mengantar kami. Lebih baik kau bergegas. Waktumu kurang 30 menit lagi." Tegas Sungmin dengan mata memandang jam.

Donghae melirik jam sekilas, lalu berdecak. "Sayang, bukankah aku seorang atasan. Telat sedikit tak masalah, bukan."

"No. No, justru karena kau seorang atasan. Seharusnya kau memberikan contoh yang baik untuk karyawanmu." Sungmin menyipitkan mata sadis ketika mendapati penolakan Donghae.

Hela panjang terlempar menandakan bahwa dirinya menyerah, pada akhirnya mematuhi titah sang istri. Ia meraih tissue, mengusap bibir Minhyun. Dan pagi itu sarapan keluarga Lee kembali disemai dengan senda gurau hangat yang membayangi kebahagiaan mereka.

Terlihat utuh meski terdapat lubang besar yang menganga di sekitar mereka. Lubang yang suatu saat nanti akan menenggelamkan mereka.

.

.

"Mommy! Ice cream!" teriak Minhyun terlampau semangat hingga sebagian dari pengunjung supermarket menoleh ke arah mereka.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum meminta maaf atas keributan kecil yang dibuat putrinya. Mereka turut tersenyum, memaklumi tingkah Minhyun. Sungmin mengusap puncak kepala Minhyun.

"Sayang, pelan-pelan. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Tidak sopan, arra." Peringat Sungmin.

Minhyun meremas tangan Sungmin, ia membulatkan mata. "Mianhae Mommy. Minhyun janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ne," rayu Minhyun sambil merengkuh perut Sungmin, membujuk ibunya agar tidak marah.

Sungmin terkekeh, kembali mengusap puncak kepala Minhyun. "Ne, sayang. Mommy terima maaf Minhyun." Sungmin membingkai wajah Minhyun, merunduk mengecup ujung hidung Minhyun.

"Yeay! Minhyun sayang Mommy." Masih tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Minhyun dengan tangan kanan mendorong trolly. "Mommy, ice cream," rengek Minhyun dengan tangan menarik-narik ujung mantel Sungmin.

"Ne, sayang. Ambil sendiri ne. Box ice cream ada di ujung kanan sana, setelah itu bergegas kemari. Jangan keluyuran. Arra," pesan Sungmin. "Siap Mom!" Sahut Minhyun dengan gestur hormat sebelum melangkah menjauh.

Lagi, Sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun mengedar datar, menatap jajaran ice cream di salah satu stand minuman di dalam supermarket. Tepakan langkah ringannya terhenti ketika orbs tajamnya mendapati satu cup ice cream yang begitu familiar untuknya.

Bisikan halus terdengar di telinga, menyentak kesadarannya ke 5 tahun silam. Sebuah flashback samar yang membuahkan senyuman kecut di bibir.

Bruk.

"Ah." Pekikan kecil khas balita mengalihkan ingatan Kyuhyun. Ia merunduk, menatap puncak kepala seorang gadis cilik yang tengah menunduk menatap ujung jas merahnya yang ternodai cream ice cream.

Perlahan kepala itu bergerak, menengadah menatap Kyuhyun.

DEG

' _Mata itu."_ Kyuhyun mundur setapak. Tatapannya intens memaku wajah polos si gadis cilik.

"Mianhae paman. Minhyun tidak sengaja. Hiks...jangan memarahi Minhyun." Minhyun mengucak mata, mengusap aliran air mata yang melinang dengan sendirinya. Melinang akibat rasa takutnya akan kesalahannya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun melunak, tanpa ia sadari menghangat. Tangan kanan meraih sapu tangan di balik saku celana bahannya. Berjongkok di hadapan Minhyun sambil meraih tangan Minhyun yang sibuk mengucak mata.

"Gwaenchanha." Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menyapukan sapu tangan birunya ke wajah Minhyun. Matanya beralih menatap jajaran ice cream.

"Pilih sesukamu. Anggap sebagai penerimaan maaf."

Iris foxy Minhyun membulat, terkejut. Tentu saja. Ia segera beralih menatap satu per satu jajaran ice cream di dalam lemari es. Lekuk merekah terbayang di wajah imutnya.

"Jinjayo. Sesukaku!" tandas Minhyun nyaris terpekik. Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali. Terang saja, Minhyun langsung bergegas mengais langkah menuju tabung ice cream. Menginvasi cup-cup ice cream yang menarik hati.

Sementara Minhyun disibukkan dengan berbagai macam ice ceram, Kyuhyun justru sibuk memandang tubuh mungil Minhyun berlari lincah kesana-kemari. Entah mengapa? Perasaannya tergerak.

 _ ***Should Be***_

Tangan Sungmin mengusap sayang kepala Minhyun. Wajah polos putrinya yang tengah bergulat di alam mimpi tak mampu menarik Sungmin ke alam sadarnya. Pikirannya melanglang buana sejak percakapannya dengan Minhyun di mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang mereka dari supermarket.

 _ **Slap**_

" _Mommy, tadi Minhyun menabrak seorang paman tampan. Ya, tampan. Tampan sekali seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang sering Mommy ceritakan kepada Minhyun."_

" _Paman tampan baik sekali Mommy. Meskipun Minhyun sudah membuat bajunya kotor. Paman tampan malah membelikan seluruh ice cream ini untuk Minhyun~"_

" _Waktu itu Minhyun takut sekali, Mom. Minhyun takut dimarahi paman tampan. Tapi, tidak jadi. Paman tampan baik sekali Mommy. Minhyun ingin bertemu lagi dengan paman tampan."_

 _ **Slap**_

"Hahh." Sungmin menghela nafas. "Mengapa hatiku mendadak resah?" Tangan Sungmin terangkat, menyentuh dada. Jantungnya bertalu tenang, tetapi batinnya bergerumuh.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau temui, sayang?" Foxy Sungmin memandang lurus wajah Minhyun. "Baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi, mengapa tampak dekat?" Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Perasaannya semakin bergejolak tak menentu. Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Merunduk, mengecup kening Minhyun. "Sebaik apapun paman tampan itu. Tetap saja, jangan terlalu mengharapkannya ne. Bagaimanapun juga dia hanya orang asing."

' _Ya, hanya orang asing,'_ rafalnya dalam hati. Berusaha menenangkan gemuruh hatinya yang kian berkemelut tidak tentu.

 _ ***Should Be***_

Sungmin memandang kikuk suasana glamor yang teruntai disepanjang ballroom mewah di salah satu hotel ternama di Gangnam. Meski kerap kali menemani Donghae dalam acara bergengsi macam ini, tetap saja sikap dasarnya turut serta.

Tampak tidak nyaman dengan kemewahan yang tercetak jelas di setiap balutan kain yang dikenakan para undangan. Terlihat elegant, tentu saja. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Mereka tampak angkuh layaknya kaum borjuis. Mementingkan diri sendiri dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala kemudian memilih melempar pandang ke bawah, menatap Minhyun. "Ingin sesuatu?" tawar Sungmin yang langsung diangguki Minhyun.

Rupanya sejak tadi Minhyun tengah menahan keinginannya begitu mendapati ibunya sedang berbincang dengan teman ayahnya, meski nyatanya Sungmin hanya berdiam diri sejak tadi. Tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka karena tidak memahami alur perbincangan mereka yang sebagaian besar bergulir tentang bisnis.

"Hae, aku ke meja sebrang sebentar ne. Minhyun ingin kue," bisik Sungmin di sela kesibukan Donghae.

Donghae mengalihkan pandang, ia mengangguk. "Arraseo. Jangan terlalu jauh, tetap dalam pandanganku," pesan Donghae yang dibalas dengan putaran mata malas Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum menerima respon Sungmin. Matanya tak beralih dari tubuh Sungmin dan Minhyun hingga seorang pria tampan berperawakan atletis menepuk bahunya.

"Yo Man. Lama tidak berjumpa!"

Donghae tersentak, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke belakang. Sedetik selanjutnya, tawa renyah mengiringi uluran tangan Donghae.

"Yaa! Siwon! Ommona! Lama tidak berjumpa kawan." Mereka saling berjabat tangan, beriringan dengan tawa renyah yang membahana.

"Hahaha...kau merindukanku, eoh." Alis tebal Siwon bergerak naik-turun, tampak begitu konyol. Donghae semakin terbahak. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku merindukan sifat anehmu," canda Donghae.

"Aku sudah menduganya." Lagi, mereka tertawa.

"Aku tidak melihat dua makhluk imut itu?" Mata tajam Siwon bergelirya ke sekitar tubuh Donghae. "Tentu saja aku sembunyikan."

"Woo...posesif sekali. Takut diambil orang, heum," goda Siwon seiring dengan senyum jahilnya. Donghae mengangkat bahu, tangan menyusup di saku celana bahannya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya melindunginya dari feromon aneh yang kau sebarkan."

"Aish. Secara tidak langsung kau menuduhku penyebar virus gila," sungut Siwon berpura marah. Donghae melirik Siwon sekilas, ia mengulum bibir, berupaya menahan senyum atas raut wajah Siwon. Terlihat konyol.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon serta Donghae serempak mengalihkan pandang ke sumber suara datar. Si pria datar melirik mereka acuh tak acuh. "Bagaimana bisa si bodoh ini berada disini?" tunjuk si pria datar sembarangan.

Siwon sontak menegakkan tubuh, menampik jari si pria datar menjauh. "Yakk...brengsek sekali. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa sifatmu se-brengsek ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" tekan Siwon jengkel.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangan ke dalam saku celana bahannya. "Sikapku dari lahir." Siwon menganga lebar mendengar jawaban konyol Kyuhyun, sementara Donghae bersikap biasa. Sudah terlalu sering mendapati jawaban asal macam itu dari bibir pria Cho.

"Dia benar-benar brengsek," putus Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Hah, seluruh duniapun sudah tahu," sambung Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, matanya mengedar menatap sekitar.

"Haruskah menghadiri acara ini. Membosankan." Datar, tetap datar. Tidak ada satupun ekspresi yang tergurat disana, meski beberapa wanita cantik berbalutkan kain rendah mengedip genit ke arahnya.

"Aku curiga kepadamu, Kyu." Tiba-tiba Siwon melontarkan kalimat ambigu. "Apa maksudmu?" Bukan Kyuhyun sang pemberi pertanyaan, melainkan Donghae. Jangan harap Kyuhyun akan memberikan untaian pertanyaan, karena baginya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Sangat tidak penting.

"Begitu banyak wanita cantik. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak tergerak. Jangan-jangan kau mengalami difusi seksual?" simpul Siwon sekenanya. Donghae terkejut, ia termakan simpulan aneh Siwon. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun, tetap pada posisi. Bungkam dan menatap malas dua rekannya.

"Jangan asal menyimpulakan, Choi Siwon. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tergerak. Kau lupa dengan orientasi seksualnya, eoh."

"Oke. Oke, tidak dengan wanita. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan pria. Lihat disekitarmu, ada beberapa pria cantik di sebelah sana. Tapi, tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak tergerak."

Jawaban Siwon membungkam Donghae. Ia melempar pandang menatap Kyuhyun, menatap intens seakan meneliti sang sahabat sebelum bertepuk tangan sekali. "Kyuhyun memang tidak akan tergerak untuk siapapun itu, karena hatinya telah terpaku kepada sang kekasih 5 tahun silamnya."

"Ah, Im Yoona. Model papan atas itu. Kau mulai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, eoh. Ya Tuhan, aku kira kau akan terus menentang permintaan ayahmu," pekik Siwon tidak percaya, melancong jauh dari perkataan Donghae.

Donghae menepuk kening keras, sementara Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah. "Kau_"

"Sudah lupakan. Kalian membuat kepalaku semakin pening." Hardik Kyuhyun cepat memotong geraman Donghae.

Keadaan mendadak sunyi, suara getar ponsel mengacaukan roman tenang yang sempat tercipta. Kyuhyun berbalik setelah meraih ponsel dari saku jas dalam. Melangkah dua tapak ke depan.

"Hae_oh, Choi Siwon." Sapaan Sungmin seketika melelehkan atmosfir yang melingkupi tiga pria tampan itu, menghangatkannya kembali. Siwon tersenyum lebar, ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Min-ah. Ck. Kau semakin manis saja," decak Siwon tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka. Donghae yang mendapati perilaku bar-bar Siwon bergegas menyentak tangan Sungmin dari genggaman tangan Siwon.

"Cari mangsa lain. Berani menyentuh Sungmin, aku pastikan besok kau hanya tinggal nama," desis Donghae tajam menuai gestur menyerah dari Siwon. "Keep calm man. Aku hanya bercanda. Seperti kau tidak tahu diriku saja," cengir Siwon labil.

Sungmin tersenyum, iris foxynya bergulir menatap punggung lebar seorang pria disamping Siwon yang membelakangi mereka. Belum sempat ia bertanya kepada Donghae, suara Minhyun menyentak hatinya.

"Mommy, itu paman tampan." Tunjuk Minhyun dengan bibir belepotan cream kue. Sungmin mengikuti arahan Minhyun yang terlempar ke tempat seorang pria ber jas merah gelap. Pria yang membelakangi mereka.

"Ne, sa_Ommo. Mengapa sampai belepotan seperti ini, heum?" Sungmin terpekik pelan.

Matanya sibuk bergulir mencari tissue, ia mendapatkannya. Alih-alih berjalan ke meja disisi kanan, ia tertahan dengan sapu tangan Donghae. Sungmin meraih sapu tangan Donghae kemudian berkutat dengan wajah Minhyun.

Siwon tersenyum begitu dengan Donghae. "Putri kalian sangat menggemaskan. Kau beruntung sekali." Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae meyalurkan rasa kagumnya. Bibir Donghae tertarik, ia melempar pandang ke arah Sungmin.

"Ya, aku memang sangat beruntung." Usai berucap Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya dan kini ia berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Kyu_."

"Paman tampan!" Belum sempat mengutarakan niatnya, pekikan Minhyun melesat dengan cepat mengembalikan niat Donghae ke dalam bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak, begitu dengan Sungmin. Seolah dunia berhenti berputar. Terpaku tidak dapat bergerak, mati rasa tidak merasakan apapun. Ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai beriringan dengan sapu tangan Donghae yang terlepas dari genggaman tangan kanan Sungmin.

Iris kembar mereka saling terpaut, begitu kosong tapi memancarkan beribu makna penuh arti. Sungmin tersadar lebih dulu, ia reflek mundur selangkah. Tautan lengan di tubuh Minhyun menguat saat gadis cilik itu hendak berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

Ketakutan dan perasaan gelisah yang beberapa hari ini merajam hari-harinya, tumpah meruah menjadi satu. Berubah kacau tidak terbentuk. Asa yang absurd, tetapi begitu menyesakkan. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menggigit sudut bibir menahan bulir bening di pelupuk mata.

' _Apakah ini permainan takdir? Sempurna sekali.'_ Sungmin terkekeh dalam hati. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, sisi gelap batinnya menangis pilu.

"Minhyunnie, mengenal paman itu?" Donghae mengambil alih. Ia merasakannya, tetapi tidak mampu menyimpulkan. Yang ia tahu, gelagat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak gusar. Donghae menurunkan pandang, menatap sapu tangannya dan ponsel Kyuhyun yang menapak lantai.

Minhyun mengangguk antusias. "Ne Daddy. Paman tampan baik sekali. Paman tampan_."

"Sudah malam." Setelah beberapa detik nyaris kehilangan pertahanannya, Sungmin berhasil mendapatkan kembali suaranya. Ia beralih menatap Donghae. "Kau tetaplah disini. Aku dan Minhyun akan pulang lebih dulu. Udara malam tidak baik bagi kesehatannya."

Tetap menatap Donghae, sengaja menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang terus tertuju kepadanya. Donghae terdiam menatap Sungmin, menilik sekilas roman tersembunyi istrinya kemudian mengangkat tangan, menilik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

"Kita pulang bersama. Acara intinya sudah selesai. Tapi, sebelum itu. Perkenalkan dulu sahabat karibku yang sering aku ceritakan kepadamu, sayang. Dia Cho Kyuhyun," seru Donghae menghiraukan gemuruh curiga yang mendadak menyelubungi sanubarinya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba pening, penglihatannya mengabur. Telinganya berdengung, seolah tuli. Semua terjadi di luar kendali. Belum usai ia menata hatinya, badai kembali datang. Berupaya kembali merobohkan pertahanannya.

Akan tetapi, demi menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ada. Sungmin mulai bersandiwara, mengulurkan tangan dengan tatapan asing. "Lee Sungmin, pendamping hidup Lee Donghae."

Tatapan Kyuhyun menggelap, sudut bibirnya tertarik kecut. Mengesampingkan emosi yang menggebu di dalam hati, Kyuhyun sejenak mengikuti alur permaianan Sungmin.

Ia meraih uluran tangan Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun. Sahabat Lee Donghae, suami anda Lee Sungmin-sshi." Sungmin meremang, terlebih pada genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang kian menguat.

Berulangkali menyentak, tetap tidak terlepas. Foxynya menajam, tetapi Kyuhyun menghiraukan. Sekali lagi menghentak lebih kasar dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Mommy, pipis," adu Minhyun menghentikan gerak kaki Sungmin yang hendak berlalu pergi. Kepalanya mengangguk. "Hae-ah, aku ke toilet sebentar," izin Sungmin cepat. Seusai menerima anggukan dari Donghae, Sungmin bergegas pergi.

Tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega begitu berhasil menjauh dari pria Cho.

Kyuhyun tak melepas pandangannya dari Sungmin dan Minhyun. Seulas niat menyapa pikirannya.

"Aku ke toilet," susul Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua rekannya.

.

Sungmin menyandar di pintu bilik toilet yang di tempati Minhyun, bayangan betapa kacaunya dirinya saat ini terpantul di kaca wastafel. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan gerumuh serta detak jantungnya.

Tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang dan berakhir terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah lengan mengukung tubuhnya.

"Berpura tidak mengenaliku, heum." Sungmin terkesiap, alunan datar itu menyerebak masuk mematikan saraf tubuhnya. Mendapati Sungmin bungkam, Kyuhyun maju selangkah, semakin menghimpit tubuh Sungmin ke pintu.

"Memang aku tidak mengenalmu." Sergah Sungmin sarkas. Tangannya menapak dada Kyuhyun, mendorongnya kasar. Ia mulai memberontak dan Kyuhyun dengan lihai membekuk berontakan Sungmin, seakan telah hafal di luar kepala cara melumpuhkan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ujung hidung menyentuh surai Sungmin. Harum candu semerbak menggelapkan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin_."

"Mommy!" teriakan Minhyun dari balik bilik menghentikan untaian Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghempas tautan tangan mereka, kemudian berbalik setelah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Tanpa sedetikpun menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sayang sudah selesai." Sungmin menguak pintu bilik, berderap menghampiri Minhyun kemudian membungkukkan tubuh. Membenahi celana Minhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, hanya sepasang orbs yang menatap gerak-gerik dua pasang ibu dan anak itu. Salah satu tangannya mengepal saat menilik jemari lentik Sungmin. Sebuah lingkar cincin membungkam bibir Kyuhyun.

Ia berdecak, mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sekarang kita pulang." Sungmin meraih tangan Minhyun. Menarik tubuh kecil sang putri menjauhi bilik toilet.

"Paman tampan!" seru Minhyun riang ketika mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun disamping bilik toilet, roman wajah tercetak begitu riang.

Namun mendadak lenyap saat Sungmin melontarkan ultimatumnya. "Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Bukankah Mommy sudah berulang kali berpesan kepadamu, heum."

Minhyun menunduk, ia meremas tangan Sungmin. "Mianhae Mom. Tapi, paman tampan orang baik Mommy. Kemarin paman tampan membelikan Minhyun ice cream."

Sungmin menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak membawa tubuh Minhyun menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Sebaik apapun orangnya. Dia tetaplah orang asing, arraseo." Foxy Sungmin mengedar bersibobrok dengan orbs tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia bergerak menghampiri Sungmin. "Kau berusaha merubah diri. Menciptakan jati diri baru di dalam jiwamu." Pernyataan Kyuhyun menuai lekuk samar di bibir Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah setiap orang bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyuhyun-sshi." Kyuhyun menahan diri, tangan yang terkepal terlempar meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Tatapannya menajam, menelisik binar jernih yang membutakan mata batinnya. Sebuah binar polos yang mampu membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Aku mengenal dirimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri, Lee Sungmin. Kau tampak memaksakan diri."

"Semua sudah berubah." Sungmin menghentak genggaman Kyuhyun. Binar foxy menyendu, berkaca. "Semua sudah berubah sejak 5 tahun silam." Sungmin mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan lingkaran cincin yang kembali merombak hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah terikat, sejak 2 tahun lalu. Lee Donghae pria yang baik, dia mampu membuatku dan Minhyun bahagia. Ya, keluarga kami sangat bahagia. Maka dari itu menjauhlah. Ingat batasanmu sebagai sahabat baik Donghae." Tutur Sungmin tegas, menyembunyikan deru pedih di balik hati.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan diri, ia mengingat keberadaan Minhyun. Iris tajamnya beralih menatap Minhyun. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mewujudkan permintaanmu, dear."

Mata Sungmin membulat, terkejut menerima perlakuan kurang ajar Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. Mendadak kosong saat rasa hangat bergelenyar memenuhi bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah dan aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu saat ini. Seharusnya kau hanya untukku. Karena hatimu tidak akan pernah berpaling meski terpaut 5 tahun silam." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala, berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Sungmin sembari menyapukan tangan kanan ke pinggang Sungmin.

Tangan kiri yang menutup mata Minhyun bergerak menjauh seiring dengan langkah kakinya menguak lantai toilet, berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. "Ah, bibirmu tidak pernah berubah, dear. Tetap lembut dan manis." Komentar Kyuhyun diambang pintu toilet sebelum melenyapkan diri.

Sungmin termangu, tubuhnya bergetar. Menggigil samar, seolah tuli. Ia menghiraukan panggilan Minhyun. Ciuman Kyuhyun yang terbilang singkat, mampu melumpuhkan saraf-saraf tubuhnya.

Tak mampu dipungkiri, ia hampir terhanyut. Sungmin melemas begitu kilauan cincin emas menyilaukan sinar semunya.

' _Donghae, Donghae, Donghae,'_ rafal Sungmin dalam hati. Genggaman tangan di tangan Minhyun menguat. Sungmin berusaha menahan diri, menyadarkan dirinya dari belenggu masa lalu yang sebagian besar masih menaungi hatinya hingga saat ini.

Membuat dirinya tak mampu menyemai perasaan Donghae di dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

 _(Next Chapter)_

"Ya, disaat aku memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepadamu,"

"Kalian sebelumnya sudah saling kenal?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Sungguh sebuah keluarga yang tampak harmonis. Manis sekali."

"Sebuah permintaan yang sangat konyol, dear."

"Dulu kau bisa meninggalkanku. Dan seharusnya sekarang kau dapat melakukannya kembali, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Untuk apa bersusah payah mencari nomor kontak keluargaku bila kenyataannya aku lebih membutuhkan kehadiranmu ketimbang kehadiran mereka, dear."

"Kau sungguh beruntung?"

"Dan seharusnya keberuntungan itu hanya menjadi milikku seorang."

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."


	2. Chapter 2

**SHOULD BE**

 **`~.~.~.~.`**

 **Chapter 2**

"Kenapa masih diluar?" Sungmin tersentak, terserap ke dalam alam sadarnya begitu rengkuhan hangat di selingkar pinggang dan perut beriringan dengan desauan hangat di telinga menghancurkan lamunannya.

Donghae mengeratkan rengkuhannya, ia menumpukan dagu di bahu Sungmin. "Hey, angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, sayang," sambung Donghae yang menuai usapan lembut di punggung tangan Donghae.

"Aku masih ingin melihat bintang," ujar Sungmin seadanya, atau lebih tepatnya beralibi sekena hatinya. Donghae menyesap bahu Sungmin, ujung hidungnya kemudian beralih menyusuri pipi Sungmin. "Sesungguhnya sejak tadi hatiku tidak tenang," bisik Donghae.

Sungmin terdiam sekilas, lalu menoleh menatap Donghae dari sudut matanya. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Kecupan ringan yang bergerak di sisi wajah Sungmin terhenti. "Hanya sedikit janggal dengan perkenalan tadi,"

"Perkenalan?"

"Ya, disaat aku memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepadamu."

Sungmin tertegun tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang bersama detakan jantung yang berdentum riuh. Menakutkan getar suara yang akan terlontar kacau bila ia paksakan melagu, Sungmin memilih untuk bungkam menanti runtutan kalimat Donghae yang sepertinya hendak terlantun kembali.

"Kalian tampak terkejut,_" Donghae memiringkan kepala mengintip sisi wajah Sungmin yang termangu senyap. "Mengapa tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sapu tangan? Lalu, ada apa dengan ponsel Kyuhyun yang turut menyapa lantai?" lanjut Donghae bersama pertanyaan yang semakin menyudutkan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih bungkam, berusaha menetlarkan roman resahnya yang terintip mata kelam Dongahe.

"Kalian sebelumnya sudah saling mengenal?"

"Hae-ah." Sungmin tercekat, secepat kilat berbalik dan memaku wajah Donghae. Megulurkan tangan mengusap dada Donghae, mencoba melunturkan roman curiga di wajah suaminya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu. Kau tahu sendiri bila semenjak pernikahan kita, kau hanya menceritakan sosok sahabatmu itu tanpa nama dan deskripsi fisik lainnya selain mengatakan bila dirinya adalah seorang sahabat yang sangat menyebalkan. Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku dan Kyuhyun sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya dengan deskripsi tubuh yang terlihat tidak utuh seperti itu?"

Lipatan kesal bercampur tidak percaya terlukis jelas di kening Sungmin menggertakkan kekehan ringan di bibir Donghae. "Aigo, maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya merasa sedikit heran tadi. Sungguh, kalian tampak terkejut dan tidak nyaman." Donghae meraih tubuh Sungmin mendekat, mengeratkan lingkaran pinggang Sungmin lebih erat.

Sungmin memukul pelan dada Donghae. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi mengembung. "Tentu saja aku terkejut dan merasa tidak nyaman sebab tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang pria yang selama dua tahun ini mengalami deskripsi diri yang tidak utuh, ck," umpat Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandang menghindari tatapan Donghae hendak membisu marah.

Donghae kembali terkekeh, ia mendekatkan wajah mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin. "Oke…oke maafkan aku. Memang salahku yang selalu menceritakan Kyuhyun secara setengah-setengah. Bagaikan buronan negara yang sangat berbahaya bila identitasnya terbongkar. Maaf," bisik Donghae kemudian, sepasang tangan bergerak mengusap pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, hela napas lega terlontar samar dari geratan giginya. Untuk saat ini dirinya memang terbebas, namun lain situasinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Maka dari itu, dirinya harus bergegas menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun atas ultimatumnya waktu lalu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Donghae, ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Sudah lupakan. Malam semakin larut sebaiknya kita segera pergi tidur," tutur Sungmin sebelum melepas rengkuhan Donghae dan beringsut membenahi kelambu jendela balkon.

Donghae beranjak menyamankan pantat dipinggir ranjang menatap punggung Sungmin. Usai menyelesaikan gorden balkon Sungmin berderap mendekat, tepat disamping Donghae pergelangan tangannya dengan sigap direngkuh.

"Wae_Hae!" Getar pertanyaan spontan berubah menjadi pekikan kaget saat Donghae menarik pergelangan tangannya mendekat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tangan Sungmin reflek menahan dada pasangannya begitu tubuh Donghae terdorong mendekat.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Donghae begitu merengkuh jemari Sungmin, menumpukan tangan mereka disisi kepala Sungmin.

Sekilas Sungmin merasa keberatan dengan gairah Donghae. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun di pesta tadi sedikit banyak menggoyahkan pertahanan hatinya. Namun seulas lingkar emas putih di jari manis berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin akan posisi dan status hidupnya saat ini. Memang seharusnya begini.

Seulas lekuk mencibir tersudut di bibir Sungmin. "Masih terhitung dua hari kita tidak melakukannya," sela Sungmin menghentikan gerakan wajah Donghae yang kian mengikis jarak wajah mereka. Donghae tersenyum, ia beralih mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Meski hanya terhitung dua hari, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sayang." Jemari Donghae merayap ke meja nakas, menekan tombol lampu tidur menggantikan sinar terangnya dengan sinar remang keemasan.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Iris foxynya mengedar resah. Tidak dapat Sungmin pungkiri, dirinya masih tampak enggan. Tetapi, disisi lain ia tak sampai hati menolaknya. Memang tidak akan, Sungmin tidak ingin membuat Donghae kecewa dengan penolakannya hanya karena kekacauan hatinya sebab pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hae_," tahan Sungmin sambil mendorong dada Donghae begitu satu kecupan lembut menyadarkan Sungmin dari perasaan bimbangnya. Donghae menumpu siku, menyekat jarak wajah mereka lalu menatap intens wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa tampak terburu-buru?" tutur Sungmin menyela pertanyaan Donghae. Kening Donghae berkerut samar, sinar matanya berkabut bingung. "Ada apa? Minhyun belum tidur?"

"Ani, Minhyun sudah tidur," jawab Sungmin tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Donghae. Donghae menghela napas, jemari kanan terulur meraih dagu Sungmin. Menempatkan sepasang foxy indah sang istri ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Lalu, mengapa terlihat enggan? Sesuatu telah terjadi? Atau kau sedang tidak ingin?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Sungmin mendesah gusar merutuki kebodohannya. Geratan gigi bergerak mengulum bibir bawah, merealisasikan kegusarannya yang tersapu sinar temaram lampu tidur. "Aku hanya sedikit gugup," kelopak mata Sungmin terpejam dengan pergerakan jemari yang mengerat piyama Donghae. Semakin mengutuki alibi yang terlontar secara spontan dari bibir yang bergumam kacau.

Donghae terkekeh pelan kemudian menggeram gemas akan tingkah Sungmin. Kepalanya mendekat, meraih kening Sungmin dan mengecupnya sedikit lama. "Aigo, sayang. Kita sudah menikah selama 2 tahun dan kau masih saja bertingkah seperti gadis perawan,"

"Aku namja!" sergah Sungmin tidak terima. Donghae kembali terkekeh. "Arraseo. Arraseo, kau pria. Seorang pria yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan," goda Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

Alis Sungmin menyatu, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Jangan menggombal. Aku tidak suka," ketus Sungmin usai mencubit lengan atas Donghae. Suara mengaduh pelan tersemat diantara kekehan ringannya. "Oke, oke. Aku menyerah. Sudah, aku tidak akan menggombal lagi," bisik Donghae setelah menyatukan kening mereka.

Wajah Donghae perlahan merunduk, menyapukan belah bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Sungmin. Mengecupinya berulang kali. "Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Donghae menegaskan keputusan Sungmin. Jari tangan yang terpaut disisi kepala Sungmin ia keratkan.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, kelopak mata bergerak menyembunyikan sinar keraguan yang membaluti sepasang iris kembarnya. Mencoba menata hati sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala, menerima keinginan Donghae.

"Baik, lakukan." Seulas lekuk lebar sontak terlukis disepanjang bibir Donghae. Kecupan bibir kembali Sungmin terima, kini disertai dengan satu lumatan singkat. "Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin," kata Donghae tulus sambil membawa punggung tangan Sungmin ke bibirnya.

Sungmin terkesima, Donghae memang benar-benar seorang pria yang baik. Sungguh, tidak salah bila dirinya mulai membuka hatinya untuk Donghae, mulai menerima kehadiran sang suami di hatinya. Ya, memang seharusnya begitu bukan? Bagaimanapun juga Donghae adalah suaminya, pendamping hidupnya. Memang sudah sepantasnya ia menyerahkan segenap jiwa dan raganya untuk sang pendamping. Dan malam ini Sungmin hendak memulai segalanya dari awal. Ia hendak mencoba menerima perasaan Donghae di dalam sudut hatinya yang semula tertutup, terpaut dengan perasaan semu 5 tahun silamnya.

Lengan Sungmin terulur, melingkar di leher Donghae saat kecupan kecil yang menginvasi bibirnya berubah semakin dalam dan intens. Sungmin memejamkan mata, perlahan bibirnya bergerak turut mengimbangi lumatan Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin," bisik Donghae sekali lagi dengan ruaman napas yang semakin memberat. Kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris kembar yang berbinar sayu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hae-ah,"

Donghae terkesiap, sejenak tubuhnya terpaku kaku. Terpahat layaknya sebongkah patung. Sama sekali tidak bergeming, hanya kerjapan kosong yang mewakili roman kehidupannya. Donghae benar-benar tampak terkejut akan untaian kalimat yang begitu ia harapkan desauannya sejak awal pertemuan mereka 5 tahun silam dan sejak awal pernikahan mereka 2 tahun silam.

Sebuah kiasan kalimat indah yang nyaris membuat hatinya meruam putus asa sebab keterdiaman Sungmin yang enggan membalas perasaannya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya malam ini doa yang selalu terlantun di dalam hati terjawab sudah. Donghae pada akhirnya menerima jawaban Sungmin. Perasaannya pada akhirnya terbalas, dan malam ini pula Donghae begitu menyakini jika keajaiban itu nyata keberadaannya.

"Sungmin, sayang….kau_," Jemari Donghae bergetar, terulur ragu mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. Sinar mata yang mendadak kosong, kini berganti dengan binar bahagia yang terlampau membumbung tinggi. Hingga mengacaukan lontaran kalimatnya.

"_sayang, kau…kau membalas perasaanku. Sungguh, kau mengatakannya. Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?" sambung Donghae dengan getar suara yang terdengar gagap sekaligus rancu tidak percaya.

Sungmin tersenyum hangat, lengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Donghae mengurai, mengalihkannya dengan gerakan jemari yang mengusap wajah suaminya.

"Apa perlu aku mengulanginya?" tawar Sungmin yang semakin membuat debaran jantung Donghae berdetak di luar batas normal, hendak meledakkannya. Donghae menggigit ujung lidahnya, menahan gejolak histeria yang sejak tadi mengetuk ujung bibirnya.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekeras mungkin, ingin sekali melonjak senang kegirangan. Namun, detak jarum jam yang menginvasi keheningan di dalam kamar itu menyadarkan Donghae untuk melenyapkan sikap kekanakannya sejenak.

"Oh Tuhan terima kasih. Sayang, terima kasih. Akhirnya kau membalas perasaanku. Terima kasih, sungguh aku sangat bahagia malam ini. Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin." Donghae lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, berulang kali mengecupi kening dan bibir Sungmin sampai membuat sang empu terkikik geli.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, tak terkira ungkapan perasaannya akan membuat Donghae sebahagia ini. Sungguh kejam dirinya selama ini yang ternyata telah menuai cubitan kecil di hati Donghae sebab kebisuannya dan keegoisannya atas perasaan semu 5 tahun silamnya.

Perasaan bergejolak yang sesungguhnya tidak mampu ia lenyapkan hingga saat ini dan kembali terkoyak saat mendapati kehadiran sang biang keladi. Dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak terjatuh di lubang yang sama. Kembali ke pendirian awalnya, Donghae pria yang baik dan ia yakin akan hidup bahagia meski tanpa cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama sekaligus pemilik hatinya hingga saat ini. Ya, Sungmin akui. Nama Kyuhyun masih bernaung besar di sanubari, akan tetapi. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk terus memeliharanya, bila mampu dia akan melenyapkan perasaan tersebut. Namun, bila dirinya tidak mampu melenyapkanya. Sungmin akan menempatkan perasaan itu di sudut terjauh hatinya, satu sudut yang tak terlihat dan membiarkannya mengkerak hancur.

Jemari Sungmin bergerak mengerat helaian kelam Donghae begitu pria tampan itu kembali menginvasi bibirnya, membawa belahan lembutnya ke dalam pagutan hangat yang kian memanas. Tangan Sungmin beralih, mendorong bahu Donghae ketika napas yang meruam kacau terhisap kosong.

Dengan terpaksa Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, sinar kelamnya semakin menggelap kala roman wajah Sungmin membakar gairahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu," bisik Donghae sembari mengecup telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin meremang, desahan kecil sesekali mengimbangi deru napas mereka. "Ne, aku juga mencintaimu, Hae-ah," lirih Sungmin sebelum bibir merah yang mulai membengkak kembali terpagut di bibir Donghae.

Pagutan mereka kian menggelora, mengaburkan suhu AC yang terhempas sedang. Suhu AC yang tertempel di dinding benar-benar tidak terasa lagi. Seolah mendapati selingkar kobaran api disekitar ranjang mereka. Sungmin dan Donghae mulai memanas, suhu mereka meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Dalam permainan panas mereka, Sungmin kerap kali menahan suara desahannya. Kesadarannya masih mampu ia kecap ketika mengingat keberadaan kamar Minhyun yang terletak tepat disamping kamar mereka, ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur putrinya.

Sungmin terpejam, ia benar-benar terbuai kedalam sentuhan Donghae hingga tidak mampu lagi menghitung waktu. Tak pula menyadari kehadiran rembulan yang hendak meninggalkan peraduan, mengalihkan tugasnya pada sang surya. Sungmin tidak mempedulikannya, yang ia tahu dirinya sontak terlelap usai menuntaskan kewajibannya disaat suara kokok ayam terdengar samar di telinga.

 _ ***Should Be***_

Gerakan jemari Kyuhyun terhenti, ia menatap datar tali dasi yang tergantung di leher. Orbs tajamnya beralih ke cermin yang memantulkan tubuhnya. Helaian rompi cokelat muda yang baru saja ia usaikan lilitan kancingnya masih tampak acak rawut akibat ujung kemeja yang tidak terselip sempurna di celana bahan cokelatnya.

Hela panjang menaungi gerakan jemari yang kembali berkutat dengan persiapannya, merapikan tatanan kemejanya. Kyuhyun melewatkan dasi, ia kembali meraih tali dasi dari lehernya dan menaruhnya ke meja nakas.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik miring, mengenai dasi. Otaknya sontak berputar pada kaisan-kaisan ingatan manis tentang dirinya dan sang kekasih 5 tahun silam. Berbagai kenangan akan dirinya yang begitu bodoh dalam menyimpul dasi, sedikit banyak mengguratkan perasaan rindu di hati. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandang, meraih sebuah pigura foto yang menampilkan potret seseorang yang telah berhasil menawan hatinya.

"Kau tahu, aku kembali tidak bisa menyimpul dasiku, dear." Ujung jemari Kyuhyun membelai bibir bawah potret tersebut. "Seharusnya kau ada disini dan menyimpulkan dasi ini untukku, seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, senyum kecut terulas samar di sudut bibir.

"Selepas dari semua statusmu saat ini. Aku akan terus berusaha menarikmu ke dalam hidupku. Memang seharusnya seperti itu, sejak awal kau adalah milikku."

Suara ketokan pintu mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan kembali potret Sungmin ke meja nakas, kemudian beralih menyibukkan diri merapikan berkas kantor yang tersebar acak di ranjang sebelum berlalu lenggang ke pintu.

Seorang pria matang, perkiraan berusia 35-an menundukkan kepala hormat begitu Kyuhyun menampakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala, mempersilakan sang asisten untuk menyampaikan informasi yang ia titahkan kemarin malam.

"Mata-mata anda telah mengirimkan alamat sekolah Nona Lee Minhyun kepada saya tadi malam, Presdir Cho."

"Hn. Mengapa tidak langsung mengirimkannya kepadaku? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintu kamarku, Asisten Kim," ujar Kyuhyun datar menyentak perasaan bersalah Asisten Kim.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir Cho. Maaf, telah lancang mengetuk ruang pribadi anda. Selain memberikan informasi tersebut, saya berniat menyertakan berkas ini untuk meeting siang nanti kepada anda, Presdir." Jelas Asisten Kim mengenai kelancanganya mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, mencoba memaklumi tindakan ceroboh asisten kepercayaannya. "Hanya sekali dalam pengabdianmu kepadaku, Asisten Kim. Karena aku tidak akan segan mengeluarkanmu dari jabatanmu saat ini bila kau mengulangi tindakan lancangmu ini." Tegas Kyuhyun meng-ultimatum tindakan Asisten Kim sambil meraih berkas yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Baik, Presdir Cho. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Pergilah."

"Ye, saya permisi, Presdir Cho." Asisten Kim menundukkan kepala hormat lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun menunduk menatap map biru yang terapit tangan.

Dia kemudian bergegas menguak map tersebut dan mendapati sebuah potongan kertas kecil yang terselip diantara tumpukan tiga kertas putih, materi meetingnya nanti siang. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, meraih kertas kecil berbentuk persegi dari tempatnya.

Kembali ujung bibir tertarik miring, roman wajah yang mendatar berubah hidup dengan seringaian yang tergurat penuh makna.

"Star Kindergarten,"

 _ ***Should Be***_

Penantian Kyuhyun selama kurun waktu kurang lebih setengah jam di balik stir kemudi rupanya tak berbuah sia-sia ketika sebuah mobil BMW berwarna putih terparkir apik di depan sekolah taman kanak-kanan itu. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, menilik tiga orang penumpang yang beranjak dari dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, bibirnya bergumam meremehkan. "Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis," kekeh Kyuhyun begitu mata mendapati tindakan Donghae yang tampak mesra. Berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun dan mencium kening sang gadis cilik, kemudian beralih meraih pinggang Sungmin dan melakukan hal yang serupa di bibir si pria cantik.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, mengerat stir kemudi dengan erat seakan ingin meremukkannya. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak melepas tautan seatbelt di tubuh saat Donghae kembali memasuki mobilnya kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih kantong plastik yang tergeletak di kursi samping kemudi lalu bergerak keluar dari mobil Audi hitamnya.

Merapikan sejenak balutan jas cokelat mudanya lalu berderap menghampiri Sungmin dan Minhyun yang sibuk bersenda gurau tak menyadari kehadirannya sampai tanpa sengaja Minhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan serentak berteriak riang menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Paman Kyuhyun!" teriak Minhyun sambil melompat riang hingga menghentak tautan jemarinya dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak, ia kemudian berbalik hendak meraih tubuh Minhyun, namun dia terlambat.

Minhyun lebih dulu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah mengulaskan satu senyuman hangat untuknya. Sungmin terkesiap ketika mata Kyuhyun sekilas melirik kecil ke arahnya.

"Hey, sweety. Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun lembut usai merendahkan tubuh. Berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun. Minhyun tersenyum lebar, sepasang pipi putihnya sedikit bersemu mendapati sapaan lembut tersebut. "Selamat pagi Paman Kyuhyun," jawab Minhyun malu-malu.

Kening Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung, mengherankan tingkah Minhyun yang mendadak sunyi sambil menunduk malu-malu. Sepasang pipi gembulnya bersemu merah. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, jemari tangan terulur meraih dagu Minhyun. "Hey, ada apa? Mengapa menundukkan kepala?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, sepasang tangan yang terjatuh disisi tubuh berulang kali mengepal erat. Ia tengah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun dan menarik Minhyun secara paksa dari hadapan pria tampan itu. Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tampaknya acap kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Sungmin menegaskan sorot matanya, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat acuh. Sudut bibirnya tertarik miring dengan satu kerlingan nakal disalah satu matanya. Sungmin membatu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia segera mengalihkan pandang, menghindari sorot berbahaya Kyuhyun.

"Paman Kyuhyun terlihat tampan. Minhyun merasa malu menatap wajah Paman Kyuhyun," lirih Minhyun yang seketika mengejutkan Sungmin dan menggegerkan tawa Kyuhyun. Benar, Kyuhyun tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa hingga sudut matanya berair.

"Aigo, sayang. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Paman merasa tersanjung." Kyuhyun mengacak gemas puncak kepala Minhyun, sementara sang gadis cilik tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, wajahnya reflek mendekat mengecup kening Minhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh tak berniat merisaukan naluri hatinya yang sejak tadi tampak mendorong dirinya untuk berkelakuan aneh. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bila pertama kali dirinya menemukan Minhyun bersama Sungmin. Otaknnya sontak mengguratkan prasangka yang cukup wajar.

Sebuah prasangka bila Minhyun memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Ya, memang terlihat singkat dan terburu-buru. Namun, entah mengapa Kyuhyun begitu meyakini prasangkanya tersebut.

"Paman membawakanmu hadiah," seru Kyuhyun antusias sambil melambaikan kantong plastik yang tergenggam di tangan kiri ke wajah Minhyun. Sepasang bola kembar Minhyun bergulir cepat, begitu berbinar saat mengetahui isi dari kantong plastik tersebut.

"Cokelat!"

"Ya, Cokelat. Minhyun menyukainya, heum,"

Kepala Minhyun mengangguk antusias, tangannya bergegas terangkat hendak meraih kantong plastik itu sebelum sebuah tarikan yang cukup kasar menghempas tubuh kecilnya ke sisi kiri.

Minhyun mendongak begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari posisinya, menatap Sungmin dalam diam.

"Mommy~,"

"Lekas masuk ke dalam kelas, Minhyun." Titah Sungmin tegas mempedulikan rengekan Minhyun. Bola mata Minhyun perlahan berkaca, ia kemudian merengkuh perut Sungmin, menyapukan wajah yang mendadak berubah muram ke perut Sungmin.

"Mommy, Minhyun suka cokelat," lirih Minhyun mencoba membujuk sang ibu. Sungmin menghela napas berat berusaha mempertebal sikap kerasnya terhadap Minhyun. Tidak mengizinkan rintihan sang putri meleburkan hatinya.

"Tidak. Cokelat tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan gigimu. Lekas masuk."

"Mommy, bahkan selama ini Minhyun sudah tidak pernah makan cokelat." Minhyun masih berusaha. Namun, rupanya kepekatan hati Sungmin jauh lebih kuat mengontrol dirinya ketimbang rengekan Minhyun yang sejujurnya begitu ampuh bagi dirinya.

Benar. Sesungguhnya, Sungmin memang begitu lemah akan Minhyun. Tak pernah sekalipun menghendaki wajah sang putri bermuram durja maupun mengkerut pedih. Tidak akan pernah tahan bila mendapati Minhyun merengek hingga menangis. Sungmin senantiasa akan melakukan apapun demi menjaga lekukan indah di bibir Minhyun.

Tetapi, lain halnya dengan hari ini. Sungmin dengan berat hati harus mengesampingkan perasaannya sejenak demi menghancurkan kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Minhyun. Dia tidak ingin kebenaran yang tersembunyi sejak 5 tahun silam diketahui Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Minhyun.

"Mommy, bel sekolah belum berbunyi,"

"Lee Minhyun." Sungmin pada akhirnya meninggikan nada suaranya dan serentak mengejutkan Minhyun. Minhyun merunduk, mengerat bibir bawah kemudian menghentak selingkar lengan dari perut Sungmin.

"Mommy jahat!" teriak Minhyun kesal sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin kelimpungan, tangan kanan terangkat membekap bibir tak mengira bila dirinya begitu sampai hati membentak Minhyun setajam itu.

Sungmin tidak bermaksud, bentakan itu spontan terlafal dari bibirnya. Sungguh, Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat menyakiti hati Minhyun. Kini Sungmin dirundung perasaan gelisah, iris foxynya sedikit mengabur ketika punggung kecil Minhyun yang mulai tersapu bangunan sekolah sekilas menyapa pandangan.

"Maafkan, Mommy sayang," bisik Sungmin penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk lalu berdehem ringan hendak mengalihkan Sungmin dari rasa bersalahnya. Dan rupanya berhasil saat orbs tajam Kyuhyun sekilas mendapati punggung Sungmin yang menegang samar.

"Rupanya kau sosok ibu yang cukup keras terhadap putrinya, heum," kata Kyuhyun memulai perbincangan. Ia menurunkan pandang, menatap sepasang telapak tangan Sungmin yang mengepal erat.

"Kau puas." Geram Sungmin tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, menanti rajutan kata selanjutnya. Sungmin membuang napas kasar, mendapati kebisuan Kyuhyun ia beranjak mengokohkan hati menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Kau puas mendapati pemandangan tadi, heum," lanjut Sungmin sembari menekan setiap kata yang terucap. Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, sorot tajamnya tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Apa yang kau katakan_."

"Untuk apa kau kemari!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, sekilas ia mengalihkan pandang mencoba menyemukan getar hati yang sesungguhnya sedikit terkoyak akibat sorot tajam Sungmin yang secara tidak langsung begitu menyesali kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kantong plastik yang masih tergenggam di tangan kiri kehadapan Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan cokelat ini pada Minhyun. Bukankah suatu tindakan yang wajar," ucap Kyuhyun santai meredamkan getar berat yang menindih hati.

Sungmin memiringkan kepala, lekuk tidak percaya terlukis disepanjang garis bibirnya. "Suatu tindakah yang wajar? Apa maksud dari perkataan itu? Kau sedang mengigau, hah! Bagaimana bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mudah bila kenyataan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki suatu ikatan apapun dengan Minhyun."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, suara kekehan ringan menyatukan alis Sungmin. Pria cantik itu mengerut bingung mendapati tingkah abnormal Kyuhyun. "Aku harap kau tidak melupakan ini, dear_,"

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun terangkat, menapaki aspal berderap mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin menajamkan pandangannya, jantungnya sedikit berdetak kacau saat mendapati niatan Kyuhyun yang hendak menghancurkan sekat diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin, tubuhnya kemudian merunduk menyamakan posisi wajah mereka. "_bila aku jauh lebih mengenal dirimu ketimbang dirimu sendiri. Akan berbuah sia-sia, jika kau berniat terus menyembunyikan kebenaran itu dariku," sambungnya.

Sungmin tersentak, tubuhnya menegang dengan binar foxy yang membulat resah. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun kembali tertarik, meski samar. Jemari tangan terulur, mengusap lingkar cincin emas putih di jari manis Sungmin.

"Pernikahan kalian masih terhitung 2 tahun, sedang umur Minhyun telah menginjak angka 5. Tanpa bersusah payah melakukan test DNA pun, aku sudah lebih dari tahu akan identitas Minhyun yang sebenarnya."

"Cho Kyuhyun berhenti membual!" sergah Sungmin cepat usai menyentak usapan jemari Kyuhyun dari tangannya. Salah satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat, kekehan ringan lantas menaungi tubuh yang kembali menegak. Kyuhyun melesatkan sepasang tangan ke saku celana bahannya.

"Siapa disini yang membual, dear?" sindir Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Tampaknya aku harus melakukan test DNA." Kyuhyun mengusap dagu, sepasang bola mata mengedar menyusuri wajah Sungmin. "Agar kebenaran yang terucap di bibir, tak selalu terelak dengan kalimat 'bualan'." Kyuhyun menekan untaian kalimat terakhir dengan satu seringaian elok.

Dada Sungmin sedikit tersenggal menahan buncahan amarah serta debar hangat yang tidak ia kehendaki keberadaannya yang serentak mengacaukan kaisan oksigen di lubang hidung hanya karena suara berat Kyuhyun serta ulasan senyum menyebalkan di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku seorang pria," cicit Sungmin tiba-tiba, masih berusaha mengokohkan tekad hatinya untuk selalu menutupi identitas Minhyun dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk, mengedarkan pandangan bodoh di tanah. Sementara Kyuhyun menyatukan alis, merasa ambigu dengan lontaran tiba-tiba Sungmin. "Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun mempertegas perasaan bingungnya sekaligus menyudutkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, geratan gigi sekilas mengerat bibir bawahnya. Sepasang tangan yang terjatuh disisi tubuh bergerak gusar meremas kain mantel creamnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu berharap. Aku seorang pria dan entah bagaimanapun caranya seorang pria tidak mungkin bisa mengandung. Jadi, aku mohon jangan terlalu berkeyakinan bila Minhyun itu putrimu."

Wajah Sungmin terangkat dengan sorot foxy yang menghujam dingin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menghela napas sebentar kemudian melempar kantong plastik yang tergenggam di tangan kiri ke kursi panjang berwarna putih yang terletak disisi tubuhnya.

"Ya, kau seorang pria," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menghempas kaitan kancing jas cokelatnya kemudian menguak ujung jas kesisi tubuhnya. "Dan seorang pria tidak bisa mengandung, right." Kyuhyun menekan kalimatnya. Sungmin mendadak resah, tanpa sadar sepasang kaki bergerak mundur berusaha menghindari sorot tajam Kyuhyun dan gerakan pria tampan itu.

"Baik, mari kita buktikan perkataanmu itu." Tegas Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat jantungnya bertalu resah. Sungmin sontak terpekik kaget saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih tubuhnya dan merengkuhnya dengan erat.

Tentu saja, Sungmin memberontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sungmin sembari merenggangkan sepasang lengan atas yang terselimuti lengan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Jantung Sungmin semakin menggila, begitu punggung merasakan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, punggungnya menempel ketat dengan dada Kyuhyun. Sekat diantara mereka benar-benar telah lenyap. "Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku! Kau tuli, hah!" jerit Sungmin frustasi disaat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkan berontakannya. Pria maskulin itu hanya membisu di belakang tubuh Sungmin sembari bergerak tenang menguak ujung kemejanya usai melepaskan kancing mantel Sungmin.

"Kurang ajar! Kau mau apa! Mengapa membuka_,"

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang garis vertikal di perutmu ini, dear." Sungmin seketika sunyi, tubuhnya menegang bersama sapuan jemari Kyuhyun disepanjang garis vertikal yang terletak di bawah pusarnya.

"Masih ingin mengelak," bisik Kyuhyun lembut setelahnya menyapukan ujung hidung disepanjang sisi wajah Sungmin. Napas Sungmin semakin tersenggal, dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa diambang getaran hatinya. Sungmin sontak menghentak lingkaran lengan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya dan menjauh beberapa petak dari posisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulas satu senyuman samar saat menilik roman kesal yang terukir jelas di wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menundukkan kepala, dengan cepat ia merapikan ujung kemejanya dan mengancingkan kembali kancing mantelnya seperti semula.

"Ah, aku sempat mendapati interaksi kalian tadi. Sungguh sebuah keluarga yang tampak harmonis. Manis sekali." Kicau Kyuhyun hendak mengalihkan topik perbincangan mereka.

Tidak perlu mendapati pernyataan Sungmin, bukti tersebut sudah cukup ampuh bagi dirinya. Sungmin perlahan mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya, keluarga kami memang tampak harmonis dan bahagia. Maka dari itu, pergi dari hidup kami dan jangan mencoba untuk mengacau!" geram Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, kepala menggeleng dua kali. "Sebuah permintaan yang sangat konyol, dear," ulas Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin menggeram jengah, jemari tangan terangkat mengerat surai pirangnya. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Semua sudah berubah. Aku sudah menikah!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Mengapa begitu sulit? Hanya pergi dan jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami. Minhyun sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Donghae sangat menyayangi Minhyun. Kau tak perlu cemas. Sungguh, aku mohon jangan mempersulit keadaan, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melemah, pada akhirnya ia meluruh tidak lagi menyeruakan bentakannya. Masih terlukis jelas di hati dan ingatannya akan tabiat Kyuhyun yang tidak akan bergeming bila membalasnya dengan bentakan pula. Sungmin menangkup tangan, mencoba peruntungannya.

Memang benar, Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. Tak kuasa menatap rintihan Sungmin. Tetapi, hentakan cintanya yang meluruh pedih menguatkan tekad Kyuhyun. "Maaf, sayang. Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu, masih sangat mencintaimu,"

Buliran air mata yang tergenang di sudut mata kini meluruh, melinangi pipi tanpa isakan. Sedikit banyak iapun merasakan hal serupa. Dia tahu bagaimana pesakitan Kyuhyun dan sesungguhnya dirinya pun masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Namun mengingat kejadian waktu lalu serta ketulusan Donghae, hatinya serentak berhenti ditebing jurang yang selalu menyudutkan keberadaanya.

Sungmin dirundung perasaan dilema, perasaan bingung dan sakit yang tiada berujung.

Punggung tangan Sungmin menyapu lubang hidung, kemudian jemari tangannya bergerak mengusap bulir air mata dengan gerakan cepat. "Dulu kau bisa meninggalkanku. Dan seharusnya sekarang kau dapat melakukannya kembali." Sungmin sejenak terdiam, menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan dulu, Kyuhyun. Hanya lakukan seperti dulu," lanjut Sungmin dengan sorot foxy yang mengabur kacau. Ia menekan dada, kemudian berbalik. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam di posisinya.

Menilik punggungnya dengan sorot tajam yang tak terartikan. Seulas senyum indah yang tampak mengiris hati terlukis di sudut bibirnya. "Kau masih menyimpannya, Sungmin. Kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap jalan raya yang terbayang beberapa petak dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap punggung Sungmin sekali lagi, kemudian mengais langkah mendekati zebra cross. Meniti langkah, menyusuri garis zebra cross tanpa menghiraukan lampu lalu lintas dan teriakan kacau beberapa orang disekitar trotoar.

Semua tampak berlalu dengan cepat begitu sebuah besi menghantam tubuhnya dan mengaburkan kesadarannya. Teriakan yang semula sudah mencekam, kini tampak melagu kacau, begitu riuh hingga mampu menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, jemarinya terangkat bergerak cepat mengusap linang air mata yang kembali melintasi pipinya lalu berbalik menatap kekacauan yang tercipta disepanjang zebra cross. Seolah terkena tamparan yang begitu menyengat kesadarannya, Sungmin sontak mengalihkan pandang menatap posisi Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak lenggang. Kemudian berlalu pada mobil Audi hitam Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih berada di tempatnya.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin serentak berlari ke arah kerumunan yang menggilas debaran kacaunya. Langkah kaki tampak kesetanan, sepasang tangan kemudian terulur membelah paksa lautan manusia itu. Ia tersentak, tubuhnya menegang pias begitu mendapati sang korban kecelakaan.

Sungmin lantas bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun, tangan bergetarnya bergerak meraih kepala Kyuhyun yang berlinangkan darah ke pangkuannya. "Kyu, Kyuhyun," lirih Sungmin bergetar sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah. Aku mohon." Sungmin menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya. Bulir air mata kembali membasuh wajahnya. "Siapapun aku mohon lekas panggil ambulance. Cepat hubungi ambulance!" teriak Sungmin lemah yang sontak menyentak keterdiaman mereka.

Sungmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, isakannya melagu bersama sapuan rasa bersalah yang kian menggerogoti hatinya. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, mengerat jemari Sungmin yang membasuh wajahnya. Kelopak mata yang tertutup, perlahan terbuka.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, meski samar lekuk wajah Sungmin mampu menggertakan hatinya, mengulaskan satu lekuk lega. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, dear. Kau masih menyimpannya untukku," gumam Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

 _ ***Should Be***_

Sungmin tersadar dari keresahan hatinya begitu telinga mendengar suara derak pintu ber-frame bening itu. Seorang pria paruh baya berbalutkan jas putih panjang menjadi tempat pertama kaisan langkahnya.

"Anda sanak saudara Tuan Kyuhyun?" tanya si pria paruh baya lebih dulu, terpaksa mendorong untaian tanya Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam, binar foxynya mengedar ke sisi kanan, tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Heum. Tuan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Beliau sama sekali tidak mengalami cidera. Hanya beberapa goresan di sepasang siku tangan dan di sudut kiri kepala Tuan Kyuhyun,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan darah yang terus berlinang dari belakang kepalanya, uissa?"

"Tidak perlu cemas, nona. Sobekan yang terdapat di kulit kepala Tuan Kyuhyun tidaklah lebar, hanya membutuhkan tiga jahitan. Selebihnya baik-baik saja. Mengenai system saraf otak dan sebagainya, mereka masih dalam keadaan normal."

Sungmin menunduk mengucap terima kasih dengan ramah serta mempersilakan sang dokter untuk berlalu dari hadapannya secara sopan meskipun dirinya sedikit dongkol akibat dari salah sebut gender. Memang tak jarang, namun Sungmin masih merasa tidak terima.

Sungmin melongokkan kepala, menatap Kyuhyun yang samar terlihat dari pintu kaca tersebut. Ia merundukkan penglihatan, menatap ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergenggam di tangan kanan. Ponsel yang memang sengaja ia sita dari saku celana bahan Kyuhyun demi menghubungi keluarga si korban.

Tetapi, tampaknya Sungmin tidak menemukan satu pun nomor yang menjelaskan tentang keluarga Kyuhyun. dirinya malah disuguhkan dengan nomor sang suami. Sungmin hanya menemukan nomor Donghae beserta tiga jajaran nomor tidak dikenal. Dan sialnya, tiga kontak nomor tersebut dilindungi oleh kunci password.

Hela panjang terlontar dari celah bibirnya, Sungmin pada akhirnya terpaksa melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, mengulas satu lekuk hangat ketika tubuh Sungmin yang tampak resah diambang pintu menyentak kesadarannya. Dengan perasaan kikuk bercampur bimbang, Sungmin berusaha menyentakkan kaki yang tiba-tiba memberat untuk melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuat sekat dengan menyisakan tiga petak marmer lantai dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan yang tengah menggenggam ponsel Kyuhyun kemudian terulur ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf telah lancang mengambil ponselmu tanpa persetujuan darimu. Aku hanya ingin menghubungi keluargamu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mendapati nomor keluargamu di ponsel ini," jelas Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menelisik tubuh Sungmin dan terjatuh pada guratan merah yang tampak mulai mengering, mengotori mantel Sungmin. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir hangat, samar-samar ingatan tentang insiden percobaan bunuh dirinya yang lebih mengerucut kepada pembuktian atas perasaan Sungmin kepada dirinya beberapa waktu lalu mendadak semakin memperkokoh niatan hatinya yang hendak menarik Sungmin kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

"Untuk apa bersusah payah mencari nomor kontak keluargaku bila kenyataannya aku lebih membutuhkan kehadiranmu ketimbang kehadiran mereka, dear," jawab Kyuhyun setelah sepersekian detik membisu. Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun, sinar foxynya menghujam Lelah.

"Aku mohon, berhentilah membual Kyuhyun. Lekas hubungi keluargamu. Kau harus segera menyelesaikan administrasi rumah sakit dan aku sama sekali tidak berhak dengan urusan itu. Lagipula, aku harus bergegas kembali ke sekolah Minhyun. Bagaimana bila Minhyun sudah pulang dan mencariku?"

Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari rebahannya, menyandarkan punggung ke head bed. "Baiklah, kemari,"

Sungmin mengerut curiga, ia tetap berdiam diri di tempat tak menghiraukan intruksi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati, perilaku Sungmin yang mulai tampak melunak tetapi masih terbayang akan keengganan yang dia paksakan terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Ponselnya," sambung Kyuhyun kemudian. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerjap mengerti dan tingkah imut tersebut pun tak luput dari mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulurkan ponsel Kyuhyun dengan gerak kaki yang tak terasa berderap mendekat.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengintai pergerakan Sungmin, begitu terlihat cukup dekat. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawa tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin terkesiap, sepasang tangan kemudian mendorong dada Kyuhyun hendak melepaskan diri.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, lengannya semakin mengerat pinggang Sungmin. "Mengapa sejak tadi selalu melontarkan pertanyaan 'Apa yang kau lakukan', hn? Tentu saja aku sedang memelukmu," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin tanpa sadar memukul dada Kyuhyun, gerak reflek yang selalu dirinya lakukan apabila Kyuhyun tengah menjahilinya ketika mereka masih menjalin suatu hubungan beberapa waktu lalu. Rona merah tersapu samar di pipi Sungmin, menandakan bila sang empu benar-benar kesal.

"Ck. Kau pikir ini sebuah guyonan! Bagaimana bila ada yang melihat?! Ini di rumah sakit, Tuan Cho!"

Kyuhyun melihatnya, sikap dasar Sungmin kembali ke permukaan. Benteng yang tampak terpahat kokoh namun begitu renta sejengkal lagi dapat ia runtuhkan. Dan tidak lama lagi, Kyuhyun akan kembali mendapatkan hati Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap pinggang Sungmin, berusaha menyurutkan berontakan Sungmin. Seolah telah memahami setiap jengkal tubuh sang kekasih, Kyuhyun pada dasarnya memang sudah begitu hafal akan diri Sungmin sekalipun telah terpisah berapa tahun lamanya.

Terbukti, berontakan Sungmin kian melemah. Kini dirinya justru terpaku ke dalam sorot tajam Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil melumpuhkan saraf tubuhnya. Seulas lekuk miring terukir samar di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit terdorong ke depan, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Cium aku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu," rayu Kyuhyun dusta. Memang dia sedang berdusta, Karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sungmin meski nyawa serta ikatan persahabatan yang harus ia korbankan. Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Sungmin termangu, desau napas Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mengaburkan kesadarannya. "Kau gila," bisik Sungmin sambil menunduk. Tak kuasa menatap sorot kelam Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Kyuhyun terkekeh, lengan tangan bergerak, menekan tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Dan akan lebih gila lagi bila aku tidak dapat membawamu kembali,"

"Kyu_,"

"Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, heum. Aku merindukanmu," untai Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin. Membungkam protesan Sungmin dan meleburkan segala niatan berontakannya. Tubuh Sungmin mematung, benar-benar terpasung akan lumatan lembut yang memang sudah sangat lama tidak ia kecap sensasinya.

Sungguh berbeda, meskipun Sungmin pernah mendapatkannya dari Donghae. tetap saja, ruaman panas yang tercipta berbanding jauh dari debaran hangat yang ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Tak dapat dirinya pungkiri, sesungguhnya Kyuhyun masih begitu pelak mendominasi relung hatinya.

Kendati kembali memberontak sebab lintasan status yang terikat di jari manis. Sungmin justru semakin tenggelam, turut mengecap nikmatnya lumatan rindu yang sudah lama terbuang di sudut hati yang mengkerak gelap. Jemari tangan Sungmin mengerat pakaian rumah sakit Kyuhyun, tubuh yang semula menegang takut mendadak bertumpu ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Nghm." Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Sejak awal ia sudah menduga ini, Sungmin tidak akan semudah itu melupakannya dan melepaskan perasaan itu dari hatinya. Mengingat cinta pertama Sungmin terjatuh kepada dirinya. Dan mengingat pula akan ketulusan perasaan Sungmin kepadanya.

Bila mengingat hal itu, terkadang Kyuhyun mencaci dan merutuki ketololannya atas ketakutannya akan ancaman yang terlontar dari bibir ayahnya. Sebuah ancaman yang bila dirinya turuti tetap akan terlaksana juga. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Yang ia ketahui hanya segera bergegas keluar dari Korea demi menyelamatkan hidup sang kekasih, tidak mengetahui bila rupanya sang ayah tidak benar-benar memegang teguh lontaran janjinya.

Dan bila suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, entah apa yang akan terjadi kepada ayahnya? Semoga saja kesadaran sebagai seorang putra masih mampu menahan hentakan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala berniat memperdalam kulumannya. Menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Sungmin dengan gerakan sedikit rakus saat rasa yang terkecap membuai dirinya, nyaris menebas kesadarannya. Suara getar ponsel yang terletak di meja nakas tampak terhiraukan, tersamar dengan decak basah sang bibir.

"Nghmm…Akhmm," Sungmin spontan membuka kelopak mata yang terpejam begitu bibir bawah tergigit cukup tajam, ia yang hendak melayangkan protes pada Kyuhyun mendadak mematung shock saat bola mata tanpa sadar mengerling kea rah kaca ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sontak tersadar dari buaian Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap ia menyentakkan kepala ke belakang, menjauhkan bibir dari tawanan Kyuhyun. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. "Ada apa_,"

Belum sempat ia mengusaikan kalimat tanyanya, suara pintu yang terdorong menjauh mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sembari mengumpat dalam hati, sementara Sungmin tampak memucat pasi dengan getar gelisah yang memberontak tautan lengan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

"Donghae,"

 **TBC**

 _(Next Chapter)_

"Aku mohon, Kyuhyun. Jangan menggoyahkan perasaanku. Donghae pria yang baik, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya,"

"Maafkan aku, memang sebaiknya tidak seperti ini. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku lagi. Aku akan kembali pada batasanku, namun izinkan aku untuk selalu menemui, Minhyun,"

"Aku akan pergi ke Autralia selama 2 bulan lebih satu minggu. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu,"

"Heum,"

"Tolong jaga Sungmin dan Minhyun selama kepergianku. Maaf telah merepotkanmu,"

"Oh, tidak masalah. Aku merasa tidak direpotkan,"

"Maaf, pagi-pagi sudah mengejutkanmu dengan kedatanganku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga ini kepadamu,"


End file.
